The Defender Of Those Who Are Lost
by Lolly6
Summary: An adventure in the past and future. After escaping from the torture of Malfoy Manor with the help of Dobby, Hermione finds herself transported into the past. Having to work through her feelings and try to find a way home, she makes friends finds love and fights a war. Warning first chapter contains details of torture.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise or the characters involved in the below. These all belong to the amaizng JKR.***

She had could hear her heart beating and it sounded like a drum. She was trying to focus on her breathing, tying to keep herself calm. They were shouting she couldn't focus on the words though and the pressure of being tied up was cutting off the circulation to her arms.

There were lights it was so much brighter here then in the forest, they'd been careful not to light anything at night, to keep away from the snatchers. Faces she should recognise were being pushed into hers, Blue eyes filled with fear bore into her.

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled, there was the glint of a blade cutting through the rope that bound her, it also cut into the arm of the shirt she was wearing, splitting the seam.

A hand was tangled in her hair ripping her away pulling her towards the floor, trying to turn she saw her friends being dragged away heard a voice shouting out "No Leave her take me!"

She heavily hit the floor, her head bouncing up and hitting it again as she fell. The sound of the door shutting behind her reminding her that she was alone. Looking up she saw straight into dark hooded eyes that spat hatred. Blinking quickly she looked beyond the eyes and saw legs, there were others here. Counting to five in her head she tried to focus on getting her breathing steady, the last thing she needed to do was pass out.

"How did you get into my vault?"

A question, she focused on the words trying at the same time to clear her mind not sure if they were skilled Legilimens.

"No answer? Lets loosen your tongue. Crucio!"

It felt like liquid fire was flowing through her veins every part of her was burning. She tried desperately not to scream out but couldn't stop herself. It felt like eternity but the pain stopped, lying curled up on the cold floor she curled into herself the after shocks of the spell shooting through her at random intervals.

"Crucio"

It began again and again. She didn't know how many times the dreaded word was shouted at her. Loosing track of everything she felt herself beginning to slip away into the pain, there was a darkness that she felt herself edging towards. It stopped, and she was pulled back to the room.

Looking up she saw the fear in the blues that had been pressed up to her earlier. "Malfoy" she whispered, her mind trying to make sense of what was happening. He moved away from her quickly crossing the room to stand over the fire place where his mother stood, eyes at the floor trying to avoid the insanity of her older sister.

Bellatrix leaned closer towards Hermione pulling the hair out of her face. "Cat got your tongue Dearie?" dragging her by her hair across the floor "Tell me how you got into my vault. You disgusting little mudblood." Hermione couldn't stop herself crying out as she was dragged.

Bellatrix turned back towards her as she screamed stamping her foot on the floor and then aiming a sharp kick straight into Hermione's stomach. Kneeling down next to her face almost on top of Hermiones she whispered "How did you get the sword dearie. Tell me now." She started to stroke Hermione's face as she repeated the question over and over again.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying she was having almost continuous aftershocks from the crucio she'd suffered. The inside of her cheek was swollen from where she'd bitten it to stop herself from screaming and she could taste the metallic taste of the blood pooling in her mouth.

"You will tell me, you disgusting piece of filth." Bellatrix whispered as she grabbed Hermione's arm, tell me or I'm going to hurt you. Hermione turned to look into the older woman's eyes, her pupils were so wide with psychotic enjoyment that her eyes appeared black. Hermione inhaled deeply, before saying. " I won't tell you."

Bellatrix screamed in frustration and pulling herself up onto her knees reached into her robes and pulled out a blade. It was the same hight as her hand and was an intricately designed piece. It had been a wedding gift from Rodolphus. Pulling the sheaf off the blade she ran her tongue along the blade feeling it slicing into her, still as sharp as the day she'd received it.

Leaning over Hermione who was desperately trying to scoot her broken body away she dragged the tip of the blade down the right hand side of the girls face, avoiding her eye and her lip. Hermione screamed again feeling the blade slicing through her skin. Bellatrix traced the blade down again missing her eye. "Tell Me." Summoning all her courage Hermione shook her head, she was no longer able to speak. Blood was trickling down her her neck she could feel it being absorbed by the grey shirt she was wearing.

Bellatrix glared at her grabbing at her arm again shouted "I will not be denied by a disgusting little Mudblood, that's all you are."

Lifting the arm where her shirt sleeve had already been torn she ripped open the sleeve. Grabbing Hermione's wrist she held the arm our straight and dug the blade deep into Hermione's arm causing her to scream louder then she had before. "Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood...Scum." Bella chanted as she carved the word into Hermione's arm.

Hermione could feel the blood pouring from her arm, had the woman cut into her vein she didn't know and didn't care. Wiping the blade against the grey shirt Bella suddenly stabbed it into the mid of Hermiones thigh, she felt it cut through the jeans she wore and deposit deep in the tissue of her leg.

Bellatrix leaned back towards her and said "Tell Me" Hermione was no longer able to say anything.

She could feel her standing up next to her though looking down at Hermione as she lay there. She aimed another hard kick at Hermione's exposed stomach. Before glaring over to where her brother in law was stood. Starting to walk towards him she stood on Hermione as she walked. "We'll have to get the blood traitor, this one doesn't know anything."

Lucius clicked her tongue at her and said "Now Bella, we've talked about this, you do not give orders in my home." Hermione hearing what had been said and realising that it meant they would be getting Ron. She tried to sit up, the pain everywhere was so great. She was looking all around trying to see anything that would help her. Above where Bellatrix and Lucius were stood she saw the chandelier. Focusing on it she tried to remember the word, Diffindo... Diffindo...Diff..in..do. Her eyes darting across chandelier in the motion her wand would follow if using it to cast the spell.

Lucius and Bellatrix both looked up as it began to shake jumping out of the way as it began to fall, the sound of it shattering against the floor. Listening to the crystals crash, Hermione was startled that it had worked. There was a moment of shock in the room afterwards where the Malfoy family stared at the girl on the floor trying to pull herself up, before Bella started walking towards her. Kicking the crystal, her knife drawn ready to make another cut.

Suddenly out of no where a house elf appeared and stood in front of Hermione. She looked into the big green eyes and recognised Dobby who stroked her arm before turning to face his previous masters. "You shall not harm Harry Potter and his friends any more." Bella started walking quicker furious to have been on the receiving end of an order from an elf. Dobby grabbed at Hermione's leg and she leaned forward to wrap her arm around him as he clicked his fingers to apperate them. Just as they were about to disappear Bella threw her knife and smiled as she saw it had vanished with them. Crying out in exasperation and hurtling herself from the room down to the cellar to check the other prisoners.

Hermione knew that they were somewhere between places, it was such a strange experience they were shooting through a pulsating space which was dark but shone with green lights. In her arms she could feel Dobby growing weaker. She tried to focus, unsure how to help. Knowing she needed someone to help, someone she trusted a name came to her and fixating on it she felt them starting to leave the space she could see a bright light shining as they flew towards it. The last sensation she felt was falling as if from a great height, then hitting the ground with a bang.

She lay in the grass unconscious with Dobby still in her arms, her hair matted with blood and it pooling around her. From the house a startled cry arose and a tawny haired woman ran out, her wand raised and her heart beating faster as she saw the girl lying before her, a girl she had never seen before. Holding the body of a house elf.

Quickly she levitated her and moved her to the house taking her into the dining room and placing her on the long dining room table. Turning to the fire place she threw some floo powder at the flames before sticking her head through and Shouting "Albus, bring Poppy its an emergency." She raised the wards around her house and waited from them to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione could hear movement around her, her whole body twitched an aftershock of the cruciatus curse riding through her. Someone was holding her hand, she felt them squeezing it. She opened her eyes and saw green eyes watching her.

"You've given me quite a shock my dear, arriving at my home like that." Hermione shut her eyes again and opened them trying to focus in on the woman sat beside her. "I'm sorry professor." The woman next to her frowned and said "Have we met?" Hermione opened her eyes again and trying to sit up said "Professor McGonagall. It's me Hermione." The older woman looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry my dear by I don't recall us meeting before now."

Hermione felt a cold dread falling over her could this be a trap. "You told me about this place. You said to use it if I.. we had need." Minerva stared at her for a moment before saying. "I tell no one about this place." Hermione closed her eyes and said "You told me it was where Miriam taught you to sew." Minerva dropped her hand and said "How do you know about Miriam?" Hermione trying to swing her legs around the table said, "You told me about her, she was your older sister and she passed away when you were very young. She was older then you and she lived here with her husband."

Flames burst into life in the fire place and two figures emerged from them, Albus Dumbledore and a pretty young woman wearing a doctors robe. Hermione who had been trying to sit up on the edge of the table fell back onto it in shock at the sight of the headmaster. Minerva was stood next to the fire and he turned to her and said "Well Minerva we have come, I'm guessing the need for Poppy is the girl?" Minerva nodded her head.

Poppy walked past them both and other to the table. "Well my dear you've definitely been in the wars haven't you." She began by using a cleaning spell to remove the dried blood from her face. Opening her bag she started to pull out her kit.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Hermione was looking up at the young woman and said "Madame Pomfrey?" Poppy smiled and said "Have we met?" Hermione shook her head and passed out.

Madame Pomfrey set to work tutting to herself as she systematically worked through the girls injuries. Professor McGonagall had gone to the kitchen to make tea and Dumbledore stood watching everything carefully. Lifting the girls right arm and pushing back the shirt which had been pulled down over it Poppy exclaimed and almost dropped the arm when she saw what had been carved into the girls flesh. Dumbledore leaned in closer to read it and said "She'll have a story to tell when she awakes, Poppy can you heal it or will it scar?" Looking at it she said "This will scar, I can stop the bleeding but its a cursed blade."

Dumbledore nodded before walking around the table as McGonagall returned. "My dear Minerva, where did this house elf come from?" He asked as he spotted Dobby's body which had been laid on the sofa next to the window. As she put the tray down McGonagall responded saying "She was clutching him when I found her, both her arms were wrapped around him and he had his head resting on her shoulder. There was nothing I could do for him, when I brought them both inside I laid him there." Dumbledore leaning closer to the elf's body pulled at the knife which had pierced his chest until it came loose and examined it.

McGonagall poured the tea, taking a cup over to Poppy, she leaned over and brushed the strands of riotious curls which had fallen across Hermione's face. "She knew me Poppy, But I've never met her." Albus sitting in the ancient squashed blue armchair said. "You haven't met yet, but she seems to have met you."

Hermione became aware that she was not alone before she opened her eyes, she felt her body tensing. As she opened her eyes she was drawn to the corner of the room where Professor Dumbledore was sat poking at the fire. "You've been asleep for fifteen hours, Minerva will be pleased to hear that you've awoken." Hermione lay very still trying to process what was happening, Where was she? Realising the question she should be asking herself was when?

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry to have caused such a commotion." Albus walking towards her sat in the chair next to the bed she was lying in. "Nonsense my dear a little commotion every now and then keeps us young." Hermione smiled and then winced in pain from the cut on her face. "You must be thirsty? Have some tea, how do you like it?" Trying her best to sit up she said "With a slice of lemon please no milk or sugar."

Dumbledore brought the tea cup over to her and placed a plate with sandwiches on the table which sat between the chair and the bed.

"Now my dear, I think it's time for you to tell me who you are where you come from." Hermione supped her tea, trying desperately to think of what to say "Its a long story I'm afraid professor." Dumbledore nodded and said "The best ones often are." Before helping himself to sandwich.

"My name is Hermione." Dumbledore smiled and said "When were you born?" Finishing the cup of tea Hermione looked at her hands before meeting his eyes and saying "I can't say." Dumbledore looked sternly at her and said "This is not your time is it?" Hermione shook her head. "Was it deliberate your coming here?" Hermione shook her head again and started. "I was escaping, Dobby saved me." She started crying, Dumbledore squeezed her hand and said "Was Dobby the house elf?" Hermione looked up and said "Is he here? Is he ok?" Dumbledore shook his head and said "I'm afraid my dear he was dead when you arrived here. He was injured by this knife." He held Bellatrix's blade up to her and she shuddered and started to move away from it. "You recognise it?" She nodded and unconsciously looked at her arm. Dumbledore nodded and placed it in his robes.

"You say he saved you?" Hermione nodded and said "Dobby was a free elf, he came to me. I was hurt he was trying to take me to friends. Something happened though and we were stuck somewhere, I dont know how to describe it, it was like everything and nothing all at once. I could hear a voice in my head screaming at me telling me I needed to say where we were to go." Dumbledore nodded for her to continue asking "And where did you say to go." Hermione smiling weakly at him said "The only person I could think of was Professor McGonagall. She told me about this place about it being a safe house, that she was its secret keeper and help would always be given to me here."

Dumbledore gazing at her said "You must be very special to Minerva for her to have revealed this place to you." Hermione met his gaze and said nothing, Dumbledore continued "Have we had the pleasure of meeting before." Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes sir." Dumbledore continued to observe her, suddenly she could feel him starting to push against the barriers of her mind trying to gain entry to her memories. Focusing all her energy on expelling him she only just managed, but a memory of her being sorted into Gryffindor slipped through. Breathing deeply from the strain of the effort Hermione frowned at him and said "I can't allow you to do that sir."

Dumbledore continued trying to hide his surprise at her ability to expel him "You must understand the situation we're in, I need to be able to believe what you're telling me is true." Hermione frowned at him and said, "I do but I cannot allow you to view my mind , It may cause a change and too much knowledge can be a dangerous thing." Dumbledore nodded and said "You seem very knowledgable about time travel and paradox's, have you had experience of it before?" Hermione who had managed to get her breathing back under control smiled and said "Yes, in my third year I was given a time turner to allow me to attend additional classes." Dumbledore smiled and said "You must have displayed something very special to have been allowed that."

Hermione tried to reach into the pocket of her jeans. She could feel the strap of her bag and she gripped at it pulling it out of her pocket. Placing it on the bedspread, Dumbledore watched her as she opened the bag. She reached into it and pulled out a book silently handing it to him. While watching her he had kept a discreet hand on his wand. But seeing it was a book she handed him he accepted it.

"How do you have this?" he asked touching the copy softly as he looked at her his eyes narrowing as if trying to suck the truth out of her. "It was given to me." "By who?" he asked leaning forward intently. "You." He sucked in a breath and sat back in the chair "Why would I have given this to you?" Hermione tried to think of the best thing to say and settled on the truth. "Because the Deathly Hallows are real."

Dumbledore smiled at her, handing the book back to her and said "A Children's Story?" Hermione smiling back said "Children see the truth before we do."

Dumbledore taking her cup summoned the pot to them and refilled it adding a fresh piece of lemon. Hermione accepted the new cup and said "Professor, please what is the date today?" Dumbledore finished refreshing his own cup before banishing the pot back to the fireplace to keep it warm. "Its Monday the 25th of August 1971." Hermione swallowed deeply.

Dumbledore observed her "Is that earlier then you thought?" Hermione nodded and said "Much, how did I end up here?" Dumbledore taking some of his tea said "You said the house elf aided you, Did you work the incantation?" She shook her head and said, "I didn't have my want. Dobby, Dobby clicked his fingers." Dumbledore looked thoughtful and said "You used no magic?" Hermione shook her head and said "I didn't have my wand, I was in so much pain.. I don't know." Dumbledore nodded and said "We will need to research and understand what has happened."

Hermione looked at her tea and said "Please Sir can I help with the research?" Dumbledore smiled and said "Of course- The more eyes searching, the easier it is to find a treasure." Hermione laughed and said. "Thank you." Dumbledore nodded "You will be unable to stay here after Minerva returns to Hogwarts. Are you happy to stay at the castle?" Hermione nodded and said "I would love that Sir." Looking at her Dumbledore asked "In addition to your research, it would be good to keep you occupied. Its not good to be kept idle."

Hermione smiled and said "I'd be happy to help in any way I can." Dumbledore nodded and said "Leave it with me, my dear. I will consider what will be available to you. When you are stronger perhaps we can have a chat about your abilities. Now I should leave you to rest. I will let Minerva know you've awoken."

Hermione reached for his hand and said "Thank you Professor." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he squeezed her hand and left. Walking into the corridor he shut the door behind him.

"Is she awake?" Minerva McGonagall was stood next to him immediately. "Yes, she's awake." Dumbledore said as they started to walk towards the stairs. "Was it what you thought?" Dumbledore nodded and said "She is from the future." Minerva gripped her hands and said "Can we send her back?" Dumbledore stopped to allow her to walk down the stairs first said, "We will need to find a way. Until then she will accompany you when you return to Hogwarts." Minerva nodded and escorted him to the fireplace, watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the evening before they were due to leave for Hogwarts. Hermione was laying the table in the kitchen while Minerva finished serving the meal. Hermione poured them each a glass of wine and they both took a seat.

Minerva observing the younger girl fondly said "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Hermione tearing into a dinner roll smiled and said "Nervous, but it'll be a bit like going home." Minerva nodded and picking up her glass said. "We need to talk about what you'll be called in the school." Hermione looked thoughtful and said "I hadn't thought of that, I guess there will be people who I will know one day. Minerva nodded and said "You said that you were muggle born, but is there anyone else in your family who may have been gifted?" Hermione shook her head thinking of her parents said "No not in my family, but there are people I will know who will be there now I think."Minerva looked thoughtful and said "It may be an idea for us to review the registry."

They continued eating their meal in silence, Hermione removed the dishes from the table and served the desert which she had made that afternoon after picking apples from the orchard. "Has Professor Dumbledore had any more thoughts about what I can do to help at the school?" She asked. Minerva responded saying "Yes, we had thought that it would be useful for you and for us if you were to act as an apprentice. That way you could continue with your learning and also free up some of our time as well." Hermione made a squeaking noise and looked excitedly at Minerva "Who will I be an apprentice too?" Minerva smiled at the girls enthusiasm and said, "Well my dear what subjects did you study? Hermione looked bashful for a moment before saying "All of them except Divination." Minerva chuckling said "And which one do you think would be of most benefit for you?" Hermione looking thoughtful for a moment before taking a sip of her wine said "I think, Defence against the dark arts."

Minerva looked at Hermione's arm and said "That would be perfect, unfortunately we do not have a master of the subject teaching this year. A retired auror Hester Prewett has said that she would be able to help with the more advanced students but we were struggling to find someone to teach the younger classes."

Hermione smiled and said "I would love to work with Madam Prewett." Minerva nodded and said "I'm sure Hester would appreciate the help, as I said as she isn't a master, so you would be unable to train as an apprentice with her, but I'm sure Albus could be persuaded." Hermione said "As long as it wouldn't be too much of a bother, I know Professor Dumbledore is very busy." Minerva laughed and said "He likes to look busy, it adds to his mystique." Hermione laughed and the two continued to chat throughout the evening retiring early, conscious of the busy day ahead.

Before going to bed Hermione sat at the dressing table in her room and combed her hair. She touched her face, her fingers trailing along the angry red of the welt where Bellatrix's knife had cut into her face. It was healing well but would leave a scar. She was very aware of it and had left her hair loose to try to cover it. The scar on her arm and leg hurt more, the word carved into her right arm particularly caused her pain whenever she thought of it. When they had gone shopping to Diagon Alley, Hermione had been very careful picking robes and clothes which would cover her arm at all time. It had been a lovely afternoon, she'd bought clothes, some books and a new wand. ten inches Aspen wood with Phoniex feather core. Completely different from her previous wand, but a perfect match, she had felt it as soon as she touched it.

She was nervous for the morning and returning to Hogwarts, she knew that there would people that she knew, she just wouldn't sure who. Once she climbed into the bed it didn't take her long to fall asleep.

When she awoke, she quickly got dressed and packed ready for their departure. They travelled to Hogwarts via the floo network arriving in Professor Dumbledore's office at just after 9am. The headmaster was absent from the room and Minerva was rustling with her bags, Hermione walked over to the window. She could see the headmaster on the front lawn with Hagrid, she smiled and strained to look closer at what they were doing. Minerva walked over to the window and joined her saying, "That ridiculous tree that Albus has insisted on, I told him a whomping willow would be impossible to plant. I have no idea why he thinks it a good addition to the school grounds. But he has insisted." Hermione spun to face Minerva and said "The whomping willow is being planted?" Minerva nodded and said "Yes, Why?" Hermione broke into a grin and said quietly to herself "That means they'll be arriving this year."

Professor Dumbledore arrived in his office at that moment, although Hermione knew apparition was impossible in Hogwarts she had long suspected the headmaster of being exempt from this rule. "Minerva, Hermione please take a seat." He indicated to the two seats in front of his desk and as they sat a tea tray appeared in front of them. Minerva reaching for the pot said "I'll play Mother." Hermione smiled and accepted her tea gladly, Dumbledore began "Minerva has told me that you would like to pursue Defence against the dark arts is that correct?" Hermione nodded, "As you are aware we have no permanent professor teaching this at the moment, so I will supervise your apprenticeship if that is agreeable?" Hermione smiled and said "Yes sir, I would like that greatly." Dumbledore nodded and said can you give me a quick summery of your experience in the subject? "I had an exceed expectations in my OWL and was predicted the same grade for my NEWTS. I have extensive experience of dualing, curses, healing and a good grounding in magical creatures." Dumbledore asked "Excellent, what creatures?"

Hermione placing her tea cup on the desk rattled through the different creatures she had experience of, thinking for a moment before deciding to include Dementors. Both Minerva and Dumbledore looked startled by this and Minerva asked "Why would you have experience of Dementors?" Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment and responded saying "I had a teacher who ensured we had a good grounding in all creatures, I am able to produce a corporeal patronus." Dumbledore looked suitably impressed and said "Would you be able to show us?" Hermione standing up from the chair and moving across the room raised her wand and cast the spell, blue mist shot from the tip of her wand, swirling around the her before scurrying forward towards the desk the clear outline of an otter was seen. Minerva clapped her hands and said "Wonderful, well done my dear." Dumbledore smiled at her as she retook her seat and said "Excellent, I believe you'll be a very suitable addition to the younger school staff."

Hermione smiled at them both picking her tea cup up again. "Now for the next matter, Minerva has suggested that it would be a good idea for you to review the registry for any familiar names. Please do not share with me any you recognise unless there is a great need." He pushed a document forward. Hermione looked through each page, names that she recognised in Gryffindor and across the houses, Looking at Slytherin she was relieved to see no mention of Bellatrix Black, Narcissa and Andromeda were there as was Lucius. But at least Bellatrix was not. The final page contained the names of the first years that were due to arrive, she smiled at some of them Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Severus Snape. She paused for a moment when she saw Remus Lupin.

"Professor?" she began Dumbledore and Minerva both looked over to her, "Yes my dear." Dumbledore responded "What is it?" Taking a deep breath, she began "There are names I recognise, but only one I want to mention." Dumbledore nodded and said "Who?" Hermione met his eyes and said "Remus Lupin." Minerva and Dumbledore exchanged a look and said "Remus Lupin, What about him?" Hermione played with the sleeve of her shirt and said "I know his condition, I know that's why the whomping willow is being planted and where it leads to." Dumbledore looked at her over the top of his spectacles "I want to help him, I know how hard it is for him. Please sir let me help him." Dumbledore smiled at her and said "I think that can be arranged." Minerva added "I've know Lyall for many years, he will pleased to here that there is someone who will be happy to help Remus."

Hermione picked up her tea cup and finished her tea, Dumbledore watched her and said "One final topic we must discuss, I believe it would be prudent for us to make some adjustments to your appearance, if I'm correct there were quite a few names you recognised as you read through the list and we want to ensure that no issues arise when you return to your time." Hermione considered what he said and replied "I think that would be a good idea." Minerva smiled at her and said "I think your hair would probably be the first thing to change, its beautiful but very distinctive." Hermione nodded and said "Yes I think you're right." Minerva turned Hermione's face towards her and said "Have you any ideas for what you would like to try?" Thinking for a moment Hermione said "I think a drastic change would be the best." Minerva nodded and Hermione continued "My mother used to wear her hair very short, it was my father who had the curls. Perhaps a pixie cut, I think that would be very different."

Minerva nodded and said "If you are happy I would suggest us actually cutting the hair a long term glamour can be very hard to maintain." Hermione thought for a moment touching her curls before saying "What about my face, the scar will show?" Dumbledore interrupted "If I may be so bold, your scar will help with the disguise as it will not be something anyone from your time will associate with you yet, nor will they until your return. It will perhaps aid you in being distinguished from the young lady they know now when they meet you in the future. And if I may say I'm sure there will be a lot if interest in a young beautiful defence against the dark arts teacher who can claim actual battle scars." There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said the last part and Hermione laughed. "Ok I think the pixie cut. Could you possibly change the colour too and straighten it?"

Minerva nodded and raised her wand, casting the spell to style Hermione's hair. "What colour would you like it to be?" Hermione smiled and said "I think blue black would work well with my battle scarred image." Minerva laughed and casting the spell smiled at her handy work, "You look beautiful my dear." Dumbledore cast a glazing spell turning the desk into a mirror for Hermione to be able to see herself. She leaned forward and smiled at her reflection, reaching up to touch hair she ran her fingers across her neck. "It feels so strange and so much lighter. Are you sure it looks ok?" Minerva nodded and said "Yes it suits you and I definitely would not recognise you."

Dumbledore smiled in agreement and said "Yes, finally my dear there is another matter we must agree on before Minerva shows you to your room. Your name, we have not asked your family name and you have not shared it. We must share it with the students as even if you are to be an apprentice I would prefer them not to call you by your given name." Hermione nodded and said "Ward... My Mother's maiden name was Ward." Dumbledore smiled and said "Hermione Ward, it has a good ring to it." Minerva nodded but Hermione shook her head and said "My mother used to call me Minne, can we use that instead?" Minerva smiled and said "I've always liked Minnie, so I think that would be lovely." Dumbledore agreed and said "The students will be asked to refer to you as Apprentice Ward." Hermione frowned and said "OK." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and said "Excellent. Now if there is nothing else for us to discuss I would suggest you going to your rooms, Minerva will show you the way and I will see you both this evening at dinner when the students arrive."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It didn't take Hermione long to unpack her bags. She had been glad to find out her room was based near to the Gryffindor common room, a portrait of a gaggle of Welsh Green dragons hung over the entrance. Minerva had smiled as she had explained that rather then a password she would need pet the youngest dragon. Who would practice blowing flames as the door opened.

Her suite was small but functional, a small sitting room with a study leading off from it. The study had a clear view of the forest and the whomping willow which still appeared to be unimpressed with its planting. There was a large bed chamber with a small bathroom.  
It was nearly 7 O'clock, the sorting ceremony was due to commence at 7:30. Not wanting to be late but worrying about what to wear, Hermione surveyed herself in the tall mirror in her bath room. All afternoon she'd be been hypnotised by her hair looking at it from different angles trying to get used to it. She'd never had it so short, all it required was a quick brush with a comb to be ready. She was wearing a wine coloured cotton dress which gathered around her waist, fell to just below her knee and had long trumpet sleeves. High necked, it was a very modest but pretty dress. She wore natural coloured stockings and caramel leather flat boots. Pulling on one of the black robes she'd bought for the classroom, she finally felt comfortable.

Walking through the corridors her hands thrust into the deep pockets of her robe giving herself a silent pep talk as she walked. Turning down the main corridor she could see Professor Dumbledore chatting with a group of people. Looking up he saw her and waved her over saying "Apprentice Ward, please join us." Walking over to them she was happy to see Poppy Pomfrey again and leaned over to kiss her cheek in welcome. Poppy gave her shoulders a quick squeeze said "Lovely to see you back on your feet." Hermione was then introduced to a younger Professor Flitwick whose hand she shook firmly, Professor Slughorn who smiled at her and finally the last woman who made up their group. "This is Madam Prewitt, Hester please let me introduce my apprentice Minnie Ward."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she saw Hester Prewitt, a short but formidable looking woman with silver hair tied firmly in a knot. "Please call me Minnie." Hester Prewitt had a firm grip, smiled as she said "As long as you call me Hester, there will be quite enough people calling me Madam Prewitt." Hermione nodded and Hester continued saying "I was so relieved when Albus told me that he had found someone to teach the younger years. I may have retired but between my grandchildren and children life doesn't seem to be any quieter." Hermione smiled and said "Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work with you, it's an honour." Hester blushed and tutted saying. "Well you're a charmer aren't you? Now come my dear, sit next to me at dinner. I fear Albus will be introducing us during the feast so sat together we can form show a more intimidating visage." Hermione laughing took Hester's arm and followed her into the great hall. They had just taken then seats when the students began to pour in.

Watching the students arrive and begin to take their seats a ball started to form in the back of her throat, looking at the Gryffindor table she felt so homesick and yet there was no one there who she recognised, no one who recognised her. Watching as the doors sprang open and Minerva led the frightened looking first years in made her think of her own sorting ceremony. Lost in thought she missed the song of the sorting hat but settled in to watch the sorting.

"Alicia Avery"

The hat seemed thought for a moment while Alicia sat nervously waiting, her blonde hair in a single braid seemed to shake as she waited. Suddenly the hat shouted out loud and clear...

"Ravenclaw!"

Taking the hat off Alicia skipped over to the Ravenclaw table which had erupted into cheers.

"Emrys Barton"

The hat barely needed to be placed on Emrys hat before it shouted

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sirius Black"

There was a muttering at the Slytherin table as they prepared themselves for the first joiner of the year. Hermione watched as Sirius breaking away from the group of first years, he looked confident as he walked up the stairs to the stage but catching his eyes Hermione could see he was nervous. She tried to smile encouragingly at him but he met her with a blank stare. Minerva placed the sorting hat on his head and took a step back. Minutes passed, whispering began amongst the older students on the Slytherin table. Hermione held her breath knowing what the outcome was going to be, more time passed before hat suddenly shouted out

"Gryffindor"

Whispers exploded across the hall as Sirius taking the hat off made his way nervously to the Gryffindor table. Next to her Hester let out a low whistle and said "I doubt we'll get a bigger shock than that today. That boy will be one to watch." Hermione nodded and said nothing. The sorting ceremony continued after Dumbledore had stood up to hush the assembly and Hermione watched with interest as the rest of the students were sorted. Meeting Remus' eyes she gave him a big grin right before he was sorted and was surprised to see him blush, he was immediately sorted into Gryffindor and took the seat next to Sirius opposite James Potter. The ceremony ended with the sorting of Alice Zinx, who became the final Hufflepuff of the year.

Putting the sorting hat away Minerva took her seat on the head table sat between Hermione and Dumbledore, who then stood to make his speech. "Welcome to all retuning and new students, it is as always a pleasure to see you all gathered together like this for the new school year. A few words of caution a new addition will be found on the south lawn at the entrance of the forest. A whomping willow, an exciting specimen to observe but dangerous to approach. Please ensure you keep your distance unless you have plans to spend the term in the hospital wing." Whispers broke out again amongst the house tables. Dumbledore continued "We are also lucky enough to have secured two new additions to our teaching staff this year. A lot of you will be familiar with Madam Prewett, elder students particularly may remember Gideon and Fabian. Madam Prewett has recently retired from the Ministry Of Magic where she has worked tirelessly for many years as an Auror. I am delighted to announce that she has agreed to work with the older school, years five to seven in teaching them Defence against the Dark Arts." Hester stood up and took a quick bow, waving at a few of the students who she recognised.  
Dumbledore continued "I am also delighted to introduce Minnie Ward, a very capable witch who has been successful in applying to be my apprentice. Apprentice Ward will be teaching the lower school. Please ensure you show her the same respect as any of the other Professors."

Hermione stood up and awkwardly bowed before sitting down, her introduction had stirred a lot of interest as no one had ever heard of Dumbledore taking an apprentice before. There seemed especially to be a lot of interest from the Slytherin table where the older students watched her. Dumbledore concluded his speech saying.

"Everyone tuck in."

Food filled all of the empty platters before them, Hermione stomach rumbled as she reached out for a platter of Shepherds pie. She scooped a large portion onto her plate and added some green beans and broccoli.

The meal passed in a blur, Hermione didn't realise it was over until it was. Watching the Students being led out of the hall by the prefects, she realised suddenly that she'd never thought about what the professors had done at this point. It turned out the answer was, a planning meeting. Minerva handed out rota's for lessons and patrols. Dumbledore offered some inspirational words and they all parted cheerfully returning to their rooms to prepare for the following day.

Minerva walked Hermione to her rooms, following her in for a nightcap. Hermione poured them each a firewhiskey. Minerva took a deep drink and said "A Black in Gryffindor, it's going to be an interesting year." Smiling Hermione said "You've no idea." before taking a drink and laughing. Minerva smiled indulgently and said "Yes, well no more of that. How are you feeling about you first lesson?" Hermione pulling out her rota said "Ok I think, it Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years before lunch and the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years in the afternoon." Minerva smiled and said "Watch out out for Abel and Clara, in your first class, their fond of a good giggle and could distract a statue from its silence." Hermione laughing said "I will." Finishing her drink she continued "Thanks Minerva." Minerva placing her glass on the coffee table stood up and said "For what my dear?" Hermione closed the gap between them hugged her and kissed her on the cheek before saying "For looking after me." Minerva squeezed her back before saying "It's nothing." Hermione escorted her to the door and said "No its everything."

Once Minerva had left, Hermione decided there was time for one last drink, pouring herself a smaller glass of fire whiskey than the last she took a seat in an armchair, her lesson plan was on the coffee table and she picked this up to review it again. She was nervous but excited for the next day. She hadn't been sure how to begin and had reviewed the notes from the previous years instructor. Her main focus for her classes was to ensure that they would be useful and interesting. She did not want her classes to be viewed as wasted time. Stifiling a yawn as she finished her drink she decided the best course of action would be bed. While she had been out a house elf had lit the fire in her bed chamber so the room was delightfully cosy as she slid beneath the covers. In no time at all she had fallen into a deep sleep with a big smile on her face.

She woke early in the morning as was her habit, getting out of bed she looked at the clock and saw it was 5am. Walking over to her bathroom she had a basic wash beforing getting dressed. Her mother was a runner, she'd always preached the virtues of running to clear your head. Hermione had been an occasional runner, especially during times of stress. Today was likely to be a stressful day. She wanted to go for a run and clear her head before the day began.

There was a chill in the air outside as she exited the castle. Stretching by the main entrance to warm up she started at a gentle pace to run towards the great lake. she focused on her breathing and completed her circuit of the lake making her way back up to the castle as the sun had started to rise. She made her way quickly back to her quarters, conscious that breakfast would be being served shortly. She was delighted on entering her room to find a steaming teapot of fresh tea waiting for her. She made a mental note to ask Minerva for the name of the elf who serviced her room.

Showering quickly she found that she was was still entranced with new hair and how quick it was to dry and style in its new shorter style. Moving to her wardrobe she selected a midnight blue tunic, long sleeved, the fluted skirt fell to just above her knee. Pulling on a pair of black legging she surveyed herself in the mirror, the scar on her face was looking a particularly angry red colour. Going back into the bathroom she massaged some of the ointment that Poppy had given to her onto it and felt it instantly cooling her face.

Going back into her bed chamber she finised off her cup of tea before pulling a black leather belt out of the wardrobe and wrapping it around her waist. She finished off her outfit by putting on her black leather boots and her black robe.

There was a knock at her door and Minerva was waiting outside "Well, dont you look lovely?" she laughed as Hermione did a small twirl. "I hope you don't mind me calling on you, but I thought you might appreciate the company walking into breakfast?" Hermione smiled and said "Not at all, I have to admit I have been feeling quite nervous about entering the hall and heading up to the head table, I have been worried incase I joined a house table instead by accident." Minerva nodded and said "Well don't be afraid I shall ensure you make it to correct place. How was your run this morning?" Hermione linked her arms through Minerva's and said "Very good, I'd forgotten how beautiful the grounds were first thing." Minerva smiled and said "Well you just be careful and dont push yourself too hard you are still meant to be recovering." Hermioned nodded and said "I know, don't worry." They had reached the great hall and entered it, Minerva leading them up to the head table. It was still early but there were a scattering of students. Hermione poured herself and Minerva a cup of tea from the pot stood on the table, before helping herself to some toast and mushrooms.

She had just finished her breakfast as Hester appeared and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. She smiled at Hermione and said "I've needed this since I went to bed last night, or that's what it feels like." Hermione laughed and said "Well at least now I know how to win you over." Hester let out a satisfied sigh as she drank the coffee and said "Absolutely. Black coffee no milk, no sugar and if I'm feeling fiesty a spicy gingernut biscuit." Hermione was finishing her cup of tea as Dumbledore arrived, he nodded at her and said "Apprentice Ward, Good Morning to you. I beleive your first two periods are free. Would you care to join me in my office so we can discuss our agenda for the term ahead?" Hermione quickly responded "Of Course Professor, What time should I be there?" Dumbledore smiled as he spooned porridge into a bowl and said "How about in 45 minutes time?" Hermione smiled and Said "I'll see you there." Hester who was finishing off her coffee as this had been agreed said "Would it be convenient for you to come with me to our office? We should have been able to complete the dual over our desks before you need to meet with the headmaster." Hermione burst into laughter, a sound which seemed to suprise some of the students eating breakfast at the house table who turned to look up at her. "Ok, but I warn you I'm a biter." Hester laughed and said "You dont scare me young lady." They got up and exited the hall together, walking towards the Defence against the Dark arts room, Hermione knew the office was attached to the classroom having visited Remus there.

When they entered the office, there were indeed two desks placed there facing each other at opposite ends of the room with a fire lit warming the room on the left hand side with two old squishy armchairs either side of it. The right hand side of the room was filled with shelves which were filled were books. Hermione let out a small gasp of wonder as she looked at them all. Hester smiled at her and said "It is an impressive collection isn't it." Hermione looked at her wide eyed and said "I think its wonderful." Hester laughed and said "Which desk would you prefer?" Hermione shrugged and said "Either really, whichever you would prefer." Hester nodded and said "If its ok with you then I shall take this one, she said inidicating the desk on the far side of the room, I have a slight rheumatism in my left hand side so it will help having that facing the fire." Hermione smiled and said "Perfect." Before walking over and sitting at her new desk.

"What time is your first class?" Hester asked her pulling some more books out of her bag. "11 O'clock, Its Second years Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, How about yours?" Hester taking a seat responded "First period, 6th Years, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione smiled and said "Good Luck." Hester nodded and said "I was thinking it would be a good idea for us to compare class plans If that would be agreeable to you?" Hermione nodded and Hester continued "I would also like to suggest we join up on some classes too, we have differing expereince which I feel can only be beneficial to each other, I would truely appreciate you input in some of my classes. " Hermione smiled and said "I think that is a fantastic idea, I would also greatly appreciate your guidance." Hester broke out into a grin and said "Excellent I think we are going to be a supurb team my dear. But would suggest that you should be making a move if your going to meet with Dumbledore on time."

Hermione jumped up from her chair and raced out of the office heading quickly towards Dumbledores office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermiones meeting with Dumbledore had gone well, The professor had given a lot of thought to how they should proceed. He had pulled together a list of reading for her to do and explained that what they needed to do first of all was understand what had happened to her, how she had ended up here. Only when they understood that could they begin to look at understanding what they would need to do to send her back. They'd also discussed her lesson plans. Dumbledore had explained that he would join her regularly throughout her classes as an observer as part of her apprenticship, which she had been pleased about. He would allow her the first couple of weeks however to find her way without interference as long as there were no issues.

Hermione was stood awaiting her first class, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw second years. The doors at the back of the room swung open and the students began to enter, Hermione waited for them all to arrive. When everyone was settled Hermione moved from the window where she was stood to sit on the edge of her desk at the front of the room.

"Good Morning everyone, I hope that you've had an enjoyable morning so far." There were a few smiles and grimaces. "As you will know from last night my name is Apprentice Ward, I thought to begin with it would be to get a clearer understanding of what your knowledge of this subject is and also understand your expectations are." A blonde boy towards the back of the class let out a groan and said "A test on our first day?" Hermione smiled as some of the Ravenclaws looked pleased with the idea of this, but she shook her head and said "No not a test a discussion, I would like to get to know you better and I would imagine you have questions for me. My key goal in teaching this class is to ensure that you have a clear understanding of the basics of the topic and are able to achieve the goals which you set for yourself. There is of course a curriculam which I will follow but I want to ensure that the time is productive. Would anyone care to explain to me their undestanding of the topic?" Hermione looked round the room and smiled as a nervous looking girl with red braids raised her hand. Pointing at her Hermione smiled and said "Please, could you introduce yourself first before giving your answer?"

"Vita Bones Miss." Hermione smiled said "Thank you for being the first person to volunteer an answer Ms Bones, 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now please could you tell me your answer." Vita looked so pleased with having scored points for her house that she forgot her nerves and said "Defence against the Dark arts is understanding how we can protect ourselves and other from the danger or dark magic and creatures Miss." Hermione nodded and said "An excellent beginning Miss Bones, Would anyone care to expand on it?" A striking looking boy with black hair and blue eyes near the front of the class raised his hand, Hermione smiled at him and putting down his hand said "Jonathan Mathos, Miss do we not also need to understand the nature of the dark arts to be able to defend ourselves against it?" Hermione nodded at him and said "Excellent point Mr Mathos, five point to Ravenclaw. Knowledge of a topic will aid you in your undersanding of it which will allow you to defend yourself from it." A wave of whispering broke out around the classroom after her answer and a several hands went up Hermione pointed at a boy with close shaved brown hair sat near the back of the room "Will you be teaching us how to do dark spells then Miss?" Hermione broke into a wry grin and said "What's your name?" The boy responded saying "Abel Matthews." Hermione walked towards him and said " Mr Matthews, Would you like to learn how to do Dark Magic." He looked slightly thrown by the question and said "No." Hermione nodded and said. "Good. To answer your question I will not be teaching anyone how to do dark magic, I will talk about the topic with you and will always answer your questions to the best of my abilities. Does that make sense?" Abel nodded and said "Do you know how to do dark magic then Miss?"

Hermione had walked back to the front of the room and was perched once again on the edge of her desk "I have an understanding of my topic, but I do not choose to practice dark magic." Another hand went up this time a Blonde ravenclaw girl with intelligent green eyes was picked by Hermione. "Do people choose to use dark magic then Miss?" Hermione looked at her and said "Its an interesting question... Miss?" The girl blushed slightly and said "Nyx Nathanial." Hermione smiled at her and said "Five points to Ravenclaw Miss Nathanial, That is a very interesting question and one I hope that we will be able to explore as part of this class. Now I would like to know what you're expectations from this class are."

Pointing at a Hufflepuff sat at the front of the class, a small girl with caramel coloured hair and grey eyes, the girl looked thoughtful for a moment before responding saying, "Eliza Shepherd, I don't really know Miss, I've never really thought about that. Its just a subject we've had to do since last year." Hermione nodded smiling and said "Miss Shepherd, five points for your honesty. I would suggest that your answer will be shared by many of you classmates." looking around she saw many people nodding and then continued saying, "I think that it would make a good task for your homework. For our next class I would like you all to consider what your aims and aspirations for this class are. There will be no word count on this, I want it to be clear concise and well considered. We will review your progress against this at the end of the year and check in to see your progress against it. Please also ensure that you have read the first two chapters of Quentin Trimbles text book."

She watched as she saw everyone making their notes and looking at her watch saw there were still ten minutes left to the class. "Now before we wrap up does anyone have any other questions they'd like to ask?" A pretty Hufflepuff with rosy cheeks and a wicked smile raised her hand, Hermione nodded towards her and said "Yes?" The girl smiled broadly and said "Clara Billingham, Where did you study Miss? You didn't attend Hogwarts did you?" Hermione Smiled at her and thinking back over her conversation with Dumbledore responded saying "You are correct Miss Billingham, I did not attend Hogwarts, I was home schooled." Clara looked suprised and said "Why were you home schooled Miss? Do you not have OWLS or NEWTS?" Hermione met her eyes with a friendly gaze and said "My family travelled a lot and I travelled with them, I was fortunate that they were capable of providing me with an excellent education if somewhat different to the norm. I can assure you though I have all the correct qualification to be teaching you."

A giggle broke out across the class, Nyx Nathanial raised her hand again and asked "What made you decide to specialise in Defence against the Dark Arts?" Hermione smiled and said "I decided to specialise in it because it is an essential topic, it is something which everyone should have knowledge and respect for. I have been exceptionally lucky in having experienced the best of teachers in this area and it is my humble hope that I will be able to inspire you to find interest in the topic too. Now, I believe that is time. Thank you all for your participation today, I hope you have found it useful and I look forward to meeting with you again next week."

A hive of activity broke out as the class got ready to leave, with it being lunch time everyone was anxious to leave the class as quickly as possible. Hermione sat down at her desk and wrote up a few notes, she hoped that they had enjoyed the class as much as she had. Finishing up her note taking she gathered herself together, leaving the classroom and headed to the great hall.

Lunch was in full swing when she arrived in the hall, making her way up to the head table she took a free seat next to Professor Flitwick, who had stood when arrived and pulled the seat out for her. Hermione took the seat next to him and thanked him, she started to fill up the bowl in front of her from the tureen of lentil and bacon soup and helped herself to two of the bread rolls and a slice of cheese.

"How has your morning been Miss Ward?" Flitwick asked as he finshed off his own bowl of soup. Hermione smiled at him enthuastically "Well I hope, only one class the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff second years, they were a lovely bunch though." Flitwick smiled with pride and said "Yes there are definitely some good eggs in there, hard workers too and a few clowns but a good mix." Hermione nodded and said "Yes, I found Miss Nathanial particularly interesting, she asked some very insighful questions." Flitwick nodded and said "Yes Miss Nathanial is an exceptional student, she needs to be nurtured though, a bit nervous but very capable." Hermione tore her bread roll in half and said "I look forward to watching how all of the class develop. How have your Classes been this morning Professor?" Flitwick waved his hand at her and said "Please call me Filius my dear, you're not a student. Classes have gone well so far. No fires! Always the mark of an excellent day in my books." Hermione laughed and said "I hope that your day continues to be fire free, Please call me Minnie." Flitwick smiled and "You too Minnie, best of luck with your next class, I must dash. Fourth years next." He jumped off his seat and hurried towards the door.

Hermione finished off her lunch really enjoying the soup which had been made today. It didn't take her long to finish, once done she also took her leave of the hall and returned to her classroom to make ready for her next class. This one was going to be a harder one to deal, with so many people who one day she would know and know of, she wanted to ensure that it went well. Sitting at her desk she became absorbed in her notes, looking up she jumped at the site of a Slytherin boy stood in front of her. Shoulder length black hair and piercing black eyes. Noting that he had made her jump he said "I'm sorry Apprentice Ward, I hope you dont mind I've arrived early?" Hermione recovering herself smiled and said "Not at all, please take your seat. I'm sorry I jumped like that, sometimes I get too wrapped up in what I'm doing and don't notice whats happening round me." The boy smiled at her and took a seat in the front row. Hermione sorted through her notes and smiled at him "What is your name, being new to the school, I'm afraid Im having to ask everyone their name at the moment." The boy who had begun unpacking his bag smiled back and said "Severus Snape." Hermione caught her breath, saved from having to say anything by the rest of the class arriving.

Turning to face them all she said "Welcome everyone, please take a seat as quickly as possible. I know that you've all just had lunch, but I hope I'll be able to keep you all awake." There were a few laughs from the Gryffindor's in the room, the majority of the Slytherins stayed silent watching her. Doing her very best to ensure that she didn't betray any favortisim while taking the class, she ran through a very similar format to her first class. The time had flown by quickly and soon it was the end of the hour, as everyone was packing up she said "Mr Lupin would you mind remaining behind a moment please." She saw Sirius shoot a confused look at Remus who shrugged his shoulders. Waiting until everyone had left Hermione walked over to Remus' desk and pulled the chair from the desk in front of his round so that they were facing each other.

"Have I done something wrong Miss?" Remus asked looking at her nervously. "No Mr Lupin, nothing wrong at all, I wanted to have a quick word with you, has Professor McGonagall spoken to you about me?" Remus nodded his head and said "Yes she said that your who I need to report to at those times.." he trailed off nervously, Hermione reached out and touched his hand saying "That's correct Mr Lupin, but please be aware you can speak to me at any time you need to about anything, you will find no judgement from me and anything I can do to help I am more then happy to do." Remus was shaking slightly and looking at where she touched his hand and said "Aren't you afraid of me?" Hermione shook her head and said "No." Remus looked confused and said "You should be." moving his hand away. Hermione continued to make eye contact at him and said "No I shouldn't be, This does not define you. Good men and woman have suffered in this way but still been good, you are too." Remus was staring at the floor. Hermione stood up and said "I expect Mr Black will be waiting for you outside." She handed him a text book a copy of Hogwarts a history. "Please tell him that as an acqauntance of your grandmother I wanted to pass on something she had given me to give to you when I last saw her, as she knew she wouldn't see you before you left for school." Remus smiled and clutched the book. "Thank you Miss." He left the room quickly.

Hermione tidied up the classroom quickly, Knowing that Hester would be needing it for the next period when she would be teaching the sixth form. She went through the door at the back and into their office. Picking up one of the books which Dumbledore had given to her earlier that morning,she walked over to the fireplace and settled herself in one of the squish chairs and started to read it. Looking up she realised that a pot of tea and selection of biscuits had been placed on the table next to her she poured her self a steaming mug and ate a custard cream.

The book was an old tomb and the theory outlined was difficult to follow, Hermione found herself having to re read sections of it trying to cement her understanding of it. She looked up as the door opened and saw Hester entering, putting a marker into the page she was on she closed her book and asked "How did day one go?" Hester reached for the cup of coffee on her desk and said "Intense, Its difficult to keep a clear mind when you disagree with the decisions people have made and unfortunatly their making the wrong decisione earlier and earlier." Hermione nodded and said "Yes I can see how frustrating that must be." Hester shook her self though and smiled at Hermione and asked "How about you my dear? Has it gone well? You're still here so it can't have been that bad!" Hermione laughed and said "Ok I think, but its hard to tell really." Hester nodded and said "It can be, but believe me when I say you'd know straight away if it had gone too badly!" Hermione smiled and said "I suppose so."

Stretching out in her chair, she began to realise how long she'd been sat there. There was still an hour left before dinner would be served. Walking over to her desk and putting away her book she said "I think I might go for a walk around the lake before dinner, would you care to join me?" Hester smiling at her said "Thank you for the offer Minnie, I'm afraid I can't just now I need to be making my way home. My daughter is visiting this evening with her son and he can be a handful. Especially when encouraged by my sons.I need to get home to referee." Hemione laughed and said "I hope you have a lovely evening Hester, see you in the morning." Hester smiled at Hermione and said "You too my dear and well done! Day one is done." Hermione stopped off at her room and changed her cloak for a velvet lined cloak more suited for outdoors. The night had started to close in, but it was still light enough to enjoy the walk around the lake listening to the flutterings of the water as the giant squid flexed its tenticles. It had been a good day.

Night had properly fallen when she reached the castle again and entered the great hall for dinner. She was pleased to see when she arrived that there was a free chair next to Minerva which she went to sit in. Minerva immediatly began to fuss over her "Have you been outside again? You need to be careful, its getting so cold in the evenings now." Hermione chuckled at the gentle berating she was receiving especially when Poppy who was sat the other side of Minerva joined in. "Its ok I promise I wore my thicker cloak and didn't feel cold." She loaded up her plate with roast beef and vegetables. Minerva poured her a goblet of Butterbear and said "Well you just make sure you haven't." Hermione started to tuck into her dinner looking out over the student tables she was suprised to find that the dark eyes of Severus Snape caught her's and were watching her interaction with Minerva intently. Bowing her head to him slightly she saw him duck his eyes to hide a blush. She had tried her best to avoid looking at the Slytherin table but observed them now.

It didn't take long to pick out those she recognised. Lucius Malfoy was one of the most obvious to see, she had been glad to realise he was in the fifth year so she would have no responsibility for teaching him. She had been shocked however to find out that he was a prefect but then it was a position of authority and she knew that the Malfoy nature was to aspire towards these. She continued her meal and looked over to the Gryffindor table smiling as she saw the beginnings of the mauraurders friendship beginning to take shape. Sirius and Remus were sat on one side of the table with James and Peter on the other, whispering and giggling together thick as thieves. further up the table she caught a glimpse of red hair and smiled at Lily Evans. She'd been shocked by how quiet and reserved Lily had been in their lesson earlier but had realised it was still early days. She remember well the overwhelming awe that as a muggle you experienced on arrival at Hogwarts. There was no way of explaining it, it was just everything wonderful fantastic and intimidating all at once. She knew Lily's confidence would grow soon and she was looking forward to seeing it develop. She felt a lump gather in her throat as she watched the marauders laughing together. She had tried so hard not to think about it but she really missed her time.

She had no idea what had happened to Ron and Harry. Her darkest thoughts were filled with fears that they had been left at Malfoy manor. Her rational side believed this to be impossible though. Wonderfuly free Dobby's true loyalty would always lie with Harry and she believed that he would have taken Harry and Ron to freedom first before returning for her. This was her biggest hope, she did not want to consider what would have happened if they had been left at the manor. She wanted to think of them safe somewhere continuing on with the fight. She wished there was some way of telling them what happened to her. She knew they would believe the worst and fear she had been killed at the manor. With all her heart she hoped they would know this wasn't true. She didn't want to be a distraction for Harry from their task. It was too hard to think of the effect believing her to be dead would have on Ron. They may be past the point of being in love which each other. But she knew he would feel her loss deeply and she worried about the rage it would create in him. He could be so angry and it made him careless and reckless. He would need ot be focused and determined in order to ensure Harry was kept on track.

Minerva had been watching Hermione for some time and saw her sinking deeper and deeper into thought. She touched her arm and shook her slightly, "Minnie are you ok?" Hermione found it hard to focus on what Minerva was saying for a moment, shaking herself before saying "Pardon?" Minerva shook her arm again and said "Minnie, dear would you like me to walk you back to your room, you look tired." Hermione stood up and said "I think I'd like that. Thank you Minerva, sorry for being a pain. Maybe my walk earlier was too much." Hermione tried to ignore the glances from the students tables and Minerva held her arm and supported her out of the hall. Wrapping her arm around Hermione's waist she walked her back to her rooms and entered with her depositing her in the armchair next to the fire place in the lounge. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and burst into tears. Minerva pulled the coffee table over and sat on the edge of it stroking Hermiones arm. Hermione hiccupped and tried to stop crying.

"I'm so sorry Minerva, what must you think of me?"Minerva clucked her tongue at her said "Don't be silly, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Hermione took some deep breaths and said "I guess seeing everyone sat at their house tables made me realise how alone I am. I'm sorry for how ungreatful that sounds you've been so good to me but I miss..." Minerva continued to stroke her arm and said "You miss your time." Hermione nodded and said "I just wish there was a way I could get a message to them there to know where I am and that Im ok." Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "There are ways that could be done perhaps with a letter?" Hermione shook her head and said "I dont feel a letter would be the most appropriate way, I dont know where the best place to send it would be." Minerva nodded and said "I understand there are things that you can't tell me. I understand your hesitance to tell me too much about yourself but would you be able to tell me enough that I would in the future be able to pass a message on for you?" Hermione considered this for a moment and said "I can't put you in that position, If I were to explain it to you it could causes changes, which can't be allowed." Minerva thought for a moment and said, "You need to be able to tell someone the full story, with the knowledge that they will not change the future in any way." Hermione nodded and said "Yes its impossible really isn't it."

Minerva thought for a moment and said "Perhaps not." Then speaking into the room she said in a very clear voice "Blaz, please could you come here." Hermione looked at Minerva and said "Who is Blaz?" Suddenly there was a pop and a young looking house elf appeared. "Mistress call for Blaz?" Minerva smiled at the young elf and said "I did indeed Blaz, I wanted to formally introduce you to Hermione, you've been doing an exceptional job looking after her up until now and keeping her secret." Blaz nodded and said "Thank you Mistress, I know Miss Herminny is to be called Miss Minnies infront of everyone else." Minerva nodded at him and said "That is correct. Blaz we need to ask another service of you. I want you to listen very carefully to me. Hermione is going to give you some very exact instructions. They cannot be shared with me until you have completed to them. You must promise that at no point will you share with me anything which Hermione tells you until after the task has been completed. When the time comes that she advises you the actions are to be completed they are to be your priority. Everything else must be dropped however essential they seem at the time. This will take priority over everything, do you understand?" Blaz who had been listening carefull nodded and said "Blaz understand Mistress." Minerva smiled at him and looking to Hermione said "I will leave you now but you must explain everything to Blaz. He will not share anything that you have spoken to him until the time that you tell him too. Blaz's family have been in my family for centuries. I would trust no one more then I trust him to complete this." Hearing this the elfs chest puffed out considerably. Minerva leaned forward and kissed the top of Hermiones head before leaving saying. "Good night my dear I hope this helps."

Hermione smiled at Blaz as Minerva left and said, "Thank you so much for your help Blaz. Would you mind taking a seat?" Blaz nervously sat on the coffee table that Minerva had just left and said. "What do you need me to do Miss Herminny." Hermione outlined to him where she was from and how she had arrived. Blaz eyes grew wide as he listened to how she had been saved by a free elf. Hermione explained that Dobby would one day arrive at the castle with Winky. She asked Blaz to be kind to Dobby as she owed him her life she would feel such gratitude if Blaz could find it in his heart to treat him compassionatly and offer him friendship despite his oddities. Blaz nodded and said it would be his pleasure to be able to do this. Hermione continued asking Blaz to find Harry and Ron, to explain to them that she had gone into the past and was trying to find a way back to them. That they were not too worry about her that she would find her way back to them. That they were to concentrate on their task, that they were to ask for help from those they trusted. That she would be doing everything she could to come back to them and that she would try to do everything she could to help them. That more then anything she loved them and she would see them again. She told Blaz that if the questioned him then he was to tell them Wingardium Leviosa and how improtant pronounciation was. That they would believe him then. She explained that once he had told them that he was to reviel the full story to Minerva and added that he was to do everything in his power to protect her as she would be in danger. Blaz took this instruction seriously he would protect his mistress in anyway he could.

Finishing up Hermione leaned forward and kissed Blaz on the cheek and thanked him. She then got up and walked towards her bed chamber after bidding him goodnight. Blaz had turned a bright purple colour and gripped his cheek watching her go. That night was something he had thought about repeadily over the years, esepcially once he became aware that Harry, Ron and Hermione had arrived in Hogwarts. He always kept a special eye on her, especially when she fell asleep in the common room, making sure the fire was kept going throughout the night for her. When dobby arrived in the school with Winky in tow, although he didn't understand how Dobby had decided to live he tried to be supportive to them both and became friends with him. It saddened him to know that his friend would one day die. Blaz was there the night that Aberforth had snuck into the castle and sent Dobby to save them from Malfoy manor. He heard where they were to be taken and left the castle to wait on the outskirts of Shell Cottage for them. He saw Harry and Ron arrive with the others who had been kept in the dungeon and waited with them as they waited for Dobby to return with Hermione. Watching them as they become more and more distressed waiting for her to appear.

He made himself known to them and six wands had been pointed at him. He had recited his story word for word rehashing what Hermione had told him. It had taken time but they had finally believed him. His story being corrobarated from an unlikely source. Harry had taken a walk needing to clear his head. Ron had fallen to his knees and embraced Blaz thanking him for coming to them. Blaz had awkwardly patted Ron on the shoulder and explained that he needed to return to tell advise his mistress the time had come. Ron had asked who his Mistress was and Blaz had explained that he belonged to the noble house of McGonagall. Ron had smiled and said "She's safe then." Blaz had nodded and left, returning to Hogwarts he had found his Mistress in her office waiting for her to finish grading the papers she was marking she looked at him and asked him why he was there. Blaz had simply said "Its time. Miss Herminny sends her love and all her thanks." Minerva choked and smiled at Blaz saying "Thank you faithful friend- It's good to know she at least is safe now."

Back in her room at Hogwarts Hermione climbed into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

A/N I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it. I would really appreciate any feedback if you have time to give it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was shocked at how quickly the weeks had begun to fall away. She had awoken after her conversation with Blaz feeling content. She knew that the elf could be trusted to pass on her message and although she was still so far away from home, knowning that they at least knew where she was made them feel closer somehow. Each day had got a little bit easier and she had become more and more focused. Waking early she went for a run most mornings.

She had awoken earlier then usual this morning, nervous. Dumbledore was going to be completing his first observation of her today. He had chosen her third year class which was during the fourth period at 2 O'clock. Typically this would be made up of Gryffindor and Slytherin, but they were a good group. Mentally she ran through her class plan as she ran around the lake. It was still dark and as she looked up at the sky she realised how close to the full moon they were. A couple more days and it would be time to escourt Remus again.

She sprinted the last couple of hundred feet to the castle and completed her warm down stretches just outside the hall. It didn't take her long to get back to her room and shower. Dressing quickly she started to walk down to her office. Most morning's she aimed to go for breakfast, but there was so much that needed to be done today that she had asked Blaz the previous evening if her would mind having tea and toast ready for her in her office when she arrvied, which he had readily agreed to.

The fire in her office had been buring for a while she realised when she arrived, the whole room had a cosy feel to as the flames danced merrily in the grate. Hester had already arrived and was sat in her chair, busily marking an essay and draining her coffee cup.

Hermione paused to hang her robe up on the hook next to her desk and said "Morning Hester, you're early today." Hester sighed as she looked up and said, "Either I came to work early or I murdered one of my children." Hermione laughed as she sat down, she enjoyed hearing the stories about Hester's children. Knowing that they were all adults almost made them funnier. "Was Billy staying last night?" Hester shook her and said "No, It was just the boys. Men... Darius has told me that since they're in their twenties we have to refer to them as men now. However they act more like boys every day. I suppose at least when they were boys I could clip them round the ear or send them to bed without supper." Hermione was pulling out parchments and books and said "What did they do this time?" Hester refilled her coffee cup before confinuing "Gideon thought it would be funny to bewitch the lock in the bathroom to not open unless you were able to answer its riddles. Fabian is terrible at riddles so would have been in there forever... However it wasn't Fabian in the bathroom." Hermione saw where this was going and tried to hold in her giggle. "45 minutes it took me to break out of that bathroom. He'd even put an anti apparation ward around it. In a perverse way I felt proud, but dinner was ruined. When I managed to get out no one was in the house they'd fled the scene of the crime to hide out at Mollys." Hermione laughed and said "Have they come back yet?" Hester shook her head and said " No not yet, but Molly won't harbour them forever. Which is why my dear after your observation this afternoon, I will need your help in coming up with ideas for the best way to traumatise them." Hermione smiled and said "I'd be delighted to assist," Hester kept her air of seriousness before returning to her work and said "Excellent."

Hermione spent the majority of the morning working through her assignment from Dumbledore, they had of yet been unable to come across another example of the same or a similar situation as hers having been recorded, but there was hope. Lunch came around too quickly, Hermione popped out to the great hall and took a seat next to Hagrid.

Over the last couple of weeks they had become firm friends, Hermione felt closer to him here in this time then she ever had in her own. She guessed that part of the reason for that was that they were currently closer in age. He was twenty-eight and although still ruggard and hairy, his enourmous beard was not as untamed. Taking a seat next to him she started to fill her plate with beef stew. "Afternoon Hagrid, how's your day going? Everything ready for Friday?" Hagrid chuckled and said "Yes, Pumpkins have come on something beautiful the last couple of days." Leaning down he whispered "Thanks in no small part to your help with that charm for the slugs." Hermione smiled and said "Glad to hear it. When will you be bringing them up to the school?" "Friday afternoon in time for the feast in the evening." Hermione thought for a moment and said "I finish classes at 1, so could give you a hand if you need it?" Hagrid nodded and said "That would be great, as long as you've got the time. Don't want to be distracting you from your work." Hermione shook her head as she started to eat her stew and said " Not at all, I love Halloween. You'll have a harder time keeping me away, then you will getting me to help." Hagrid laughed utilising his full booming laugh and tapped her lightly on the shoulder he got up and said "Have a good afternoon Minnie." Hermione smiled and waved at him as he left saying "You too Hagrid."

It didn't take her long to finish her stew, although the toast Blaz had left in her office had been lovely, it had seemed a long time ago now. She decided that she would treat herself today to a dessert. After she finished her stew, she loaded up a bowl with cinnamon stewed apples and drizzled nutmeg cream over the top. This was her favourite comfort food. Minerva who had been sat further up the table talking to Professor Slughorn and Flitwick stopped infront of her on her way out and said "Good luck with this afternoon my dear, not that you'll need it. It's going to be fine. Just remember to breathe and pretend that the old man isn't there." Hermione laughed and said "Thanks Mienrva."

Once she'd finished her stewed apples she stood up and left the hall, she had been one of the last to leave, there was still an hour left before her class though. She made her way back towards her office, as she passed through the second floor corrider she came across Nyx Nathanial sitting on one of the windowsils reading. Hermione stopped and observed the girl who hadn't noticed her, she smiled as she saw that it was the text book for her class that the girl was studying and that she was far ahead of the reading which had been given for homework. "Are you enjoying the book Ms Nathanial?" Nyx jumped and blushed as she noticed Hermione. "Yes Apprentice Ward. It's fascinating." Hermione smiled and said "Well you seem to be making short work of it, we will be studying each of the chapters in classes but if you come across anything you would like to discuss prior to that please don't hestitate about coming to see me." Nyx blushed deeper before stammering "Thank you Apprentice Ward." Hermione smiled warmly at her and said "Time is moving on though, shouldn't you be getting to your next class?" Nyx started to shut the book and pushed it into her bag saying "Has lunch finished? I better get to Charms, Professor Flitwick will wonder where I am." Hermione looked at her watch and said "You won't be late there's still plenty of time to get to your class if you leave now. Have a good afternoon Ms Nathanial." Nyx jumped off the windowsil and smiling said "You too Apprentice Ward."

When Hermione made it back to her office she found it empty. There was a scribbled note from Hester wishing her luck with observation and apologising for sudden departure but she'd been called home. Hermione smiled at the note hoping that the twins hadn't been the casue of Hester's early departure. She reread over her plan for the next lesson and ensure that the she had the supplies she needed for it. She left the office and entrered the classroom to prepare it for the class ahead. It was to be a practical lesson so all the chairs and desks were piled up to the side.

Dumbledore arrived shortly before the bell signifying the end of the previous class. Hermione had kept a chair for him at back of the room. Standing up to greet him she said. "I wasn't sure where you'd want to sit Sir. The back the front or the middle." Dumbledore laughed and said "Where do you think would be best, where would I be less of a nusiance." Hermione smiling said "Wherever you would like to sit Sir." Dumbledore picked up the chair and moved it to the side of the room, giving him the optimum view of everything. "You really are going to have to start calling my Albus soon." Hermione smiled and said "I'll try." Dumbledore nodded as he took his seat and said "Good, now Minnie, How are you feeling? Please don't be nervous I've heard nothing but good things about your classes and I'm excited to see what you've got planned." Hermione took a deep breath and said "Thank you Albus, I hope it all goes ok. I'm excited to have you join us and looking forward to your feedback." Albus smiled and fell into silence at the door at the back of the class opened with a bang and the class began to stumble through. Hermione stood in the middle of the room saying "Good Afternoon everyone, as you'll see today is not a day for sitting down. As we discussed last time we're going to be having a practical class today. Please could you all put your bags and cloaks to one side of the room and then join me in the centre." She tried to hide a smile as she saw the students seperating out so the Slytherin's placed there bags on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the opposite. It didn't take them long to join her in the centre of the room.

"Thank you, Now who can summarise what we covered in the last class." A couple of hands went up and Hermione looked round before picking a Gryffindor "Ms Arlington, would you explain please." The blonde girl smiled and said "We were looking at Boggarts Apprentice Ward. We talked about where to find them and practiced how to fight them." Hermione smiled and said "Excellent thank you Alice. Now can anyone tell me the spell that we need today and show the correct wand movement?" looking around she caught the eye of a red haired Slytherin "Mr Rosier ?" Dryden looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out his wand, making the correct movement of his wand and saying clearly "Riddikulus." Hermione nodded and said "Perfect. Thank you Dryden. Everyone ensure that you remember that movement. Now in a moment I will ask you to form a queue and we will each have a turn at facing the boggart. As always I will ask you to have compassion and remember that everyone is afraid of something. Please do not use this an opportunity to be cruel or belittle any of your class mates. Detention will be assigned to anyone who is disrespectful to anyone else at any point, in or outside of this classroom. Now one last question can anyone tell me why you should always attempt to fight a boggart with others?" Hermione looked around but there were no raised hands, so she continued saying. "The main reason to do it is becasue it confuses them. When there are multiple people with different fears that it is drawing on it gets confused and can't take control as easily. Now everyone form an orderly queue and lets see how we get on. Remember I will be here to assist should anyone need it."

Moving to the front of the room where her trunk was, she shot at the lock and opened it. Turning around she smiled to see Frank Longbottom at the front of the queue. "Mr Longbottom, up you come." she said as the trunk burst open and a hand reached out pulling itself out of the depths of the trunk a Vampire appeared. Fangs beared and blood dripping down her, her eyes wild and psychotic fixed on Frank as she began stalking forwards towards him. He stood there frozen for a moment before hearing the encouragement coming from behind him pointing his wand straight at the vampire he made the movement and shouted "Riddikulus!" The Vampire stopped in her tracks and shook for a moment before starting to dance the charleston. Frank laughed and bowed at her as she countinued to dance before stepping away as everyone applauded.

Next up was Elide Shafiq, she nervously stepped forward as the dancing vampire turned to her and suddenly turned into a very large dog that growled and crouched as if to pounce at her. Elide closed her eyes for a moment before shouting out "Riddikulus." The dog roled over from its attack position and began to chase its own tail barking happily as it continued before catching it. Elide smiled brightly at Hermione before stepping aside to let the next person take there place. Hermione was pleased as they worked through the rest of the Gryffindor that everyone had been successful in battling the boggart. They had seen a giant, fire demons, snakes, a giant spider and a banshee. It was the turn of the Slytherins now, Hermione tensed herself slightly but smiled at the first student. " Mr Rosier, come foreward." Dryden took a deep breath to steady his nerves and come froward, the boggart catching and turning into a clown. Dryden's eyes widened and he looked shaken but he gripped his wand and stood forward towards the clown saying calmly "Riddikulus!" Suddenly its nose fell off and it ran around trying to pick it back up. Dryden looked on laughing before moving out of the way for the next person. Hermione smiled as they worked through all of the Slytherin's without issue again, there were an assortment of fears displayed. There was only one student left and Hermione tried to send her a positive smile as she stepped forward. She could see that she was nervous but that was not an emotion that she thought she'd ever attribute to Narcissa Malfoy. Black... Narcissa Black, Hermione corrected herself as she said "Let's try to finish him Ms Black." Narcissa looked at her and tried to smile before her eyes locked onto the Boggart. It fixed on her and began to change quickly from the tap dancing skeleton. Hermione held her breath as she saw the boggart turn to face Narcissa. There was a stunned silence that took over the classroom as they saw that Boggart had turned into Narcissa. An older version of herself, smug and superior looking wearing a beautiful white lace wedding dress which cascaded round her to a long train. Her hair was knotted on top of her head and her make up was perfect. She clutched a bouquet of white lillies in her hands and started to walk towards Narcissa who was dumbfounded, Hermione could see that she was too shocked to move and wanted to step forward, she started to but realised she couldn't. She had no idea what the Boggart would change to if she stood in front of it and couldn't risk it revealing anything about her. Suddenly Frank Longbottom came forward again and the Boggart changed into the vampire again, Then Alice Arlington held his hand and stood next to him as the boggart switched to being the large snake. They Slytherins started pushing forward again Iola Yaxley came forward and the snake tried to change into the Zombie which Iola had tackled, She was joined quickly by Dryden Rosier who pointed his wand at the boggart shouting "Riddikulus." The boggart disappeared in a poof of smoke. Hermione clapped them all and said "5 points to every one. But 10 points each to Mr Longbottom and Rosier ,Ms Yaxley and Arlington."

The bell went and the class started getting ready to leave Hermione saw Iola Yaxley standing with Narcissa trying to reassure her. "Ms Black could you please stay for a moment." Narcissa looked over to her and nodded softly. Hermione dismissed the rest of the class before taking a seat at her desk inviting Narcissa to sit opposite her, she offered her some chocolate which she pulled out of her draw. "I'm sorry Apprentice Ward. I should have been able to complete the exercise." she said without accepting the chocolate. "Ms Black eat some chocolate. It cures everything." Narcissa managed a small smile as she broke off a piece of chocolate put it in her mouth. Hermione continued, "Remember what I said at the beginning everyone is afraid of something." Narcissa nodded and said "Now everyone knows though." Hermione smiled at her and said. "The thing about fear is that when its manifested the boggart isn't always able to display the route or reason of our fear it just picks an image it feels shows it best. Are you afraid of being beautiful?" Narcissa laughed for a moment and said "No." Hermione smiled at her and said "Are you afraid of being married?" Narcissa shook her head again so Hermione said "What do you think your fear is of?" Narcissa looked thoughtful and said "I don't know, I guess its the future not being able to make my own choices." Hermione looked thought and said "You're afraid of captivity and being trapped. The boggart has displayed this in the form of you preparing for a wedding becasue of the custom of arranged marriages and perhaps your view of the traditional role of a wife. It could have shown a prison or a prisoner but it chose this form." Narcissa nodded and said "I think I understand." Hermione held out more chocolate to her and said "Take the whole bar, please save me from myself and remember Narcissa everyone is afraid of something and being afraid of being trapped is an intrinsic fear which is built into our being. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Narcissa smiled as she accepted the chocolate and got ready to leave the classroom. Hermione scribbled a quick note and gave it to her saying "Please explain to your next Professor, that it was my fault that you were late." Narcissa nodded and collected her bag before saying "Thank you Apprentice Ward." Hermione Smiled at her and said "My door is always open to you Ms Black."

Hermione exhaled deeply after Narcissa had left the classroom, she was startled as Albus appeared in front of her. "Oh my goodness Albus, I'm so sorry I totally forgot that you were here." Dumbledore chuckled as he sat down in front of her and said "My Dear, that is no problem at all. You were taken up with your class and your students. The best teachers always are. would you like to take a moment or are you happy to talk through my observation now?" Hermione was tapping her fingers on the table nervously and said "I think I'd prefer to just get it out of the way really if thats ok." Dumbledore chuckled and said. "Well my dear, please allow me to say that I thought you did exceptionally well. You clearly have a talent for teaching. You related well to your class. The students knew the material and you made the lessons engaging. You have made it a safe place for them to be themselves. I would also like to thank you for what you did with Ms Black, you handled the situation with a maturity beyond your years. I fear she will have a difficult path to follow, but It is good for her to know there is someone she can speak to. Too often the Slytherin house trap themselves within themselves." Hermione smiled at him and said "Thank you Sir." Dumbledore nodded and said "You are doing well, please continue in this vain." Hermione nodded and said "I Will." Dumbledore said "Good, now may I enquire how your research is going? " Hermione outlined what reading she had compelted and how unfortunately hadn't found anything useful, but had been able to rule out some of the options they'd discussed. Dumbledore continued saying "I've applied for access for you to the Ministry librbary. There are ancient tombs and resources there which may be of assistance. As I said to you at the beginning I'm afraid its going to be a long process but we will get you home." Hermione smiled hopefully at him. "Thank you Sir."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the week passed quickly, The day after her observation Hester had arrived late but excited clutching her customery cup of coffee. Her daughter Molly had gone into an early labour the day before, everything had gone well. Hester had proudly showed Hermione, Minerva and Poppy pictures of her newest grandson Charles. Hermione had cooed over the pictures of him, especially the ones which showed a two year old Billy cuddling Molly as she held Charlie. They'd all be invited to the official naming ceremony which would be happening on Sunday afternoon. Hermione was looking forward to it and had been researching what traditional naming ceremony gifts were.

Her final class of the week had gone well, She had been exceptionally proud of the both sets of first year classes which had all successfully managed to demonstrate the protego spell. Some had been more successful then others but by the end of the classes everyone had managed it.

She had quickly packed up her bag and returned to her quarters to change before heading to the great hall to meet Hagrid. Putting on Jeans and long black jumper, wanting to make sure she was suitably dressed to help with decorating the hall. She had also grabbed her outside cloak just incase.

When she arrived he had already made a start, pumpkins of all shapes and sizes were scattered throughout the hall. Hagrid was busy wrestling with a trelice which he was trying to fix above the head table. Hermione stood silently waiting until he noticed her, not wanting to disturb him while he stood atop the ladder. It didn't take long for him to notice her and wave her over energetically. "Afternoon Minnie, how are you doing today? It's good of you to help." Hermione smiled at him and said "I'm good thank you Hagrid, how are you? and its my pleasure as I said I love Halloween. Where would you like me to start?" Hagrid smiled a lopsided grin and said "Good good- if you want to make a start with the pumpkins that would be a big help."

Hermione nodded and returning to the centre of the room started to direct the pumpkins movement, fixing them in groups and casting carving spells to to hollow them out. They both worked in relative silence for the couple of hours it took to arrange anything. Taking a step back at the end they stood by the top table and admired their handywork. "Hagrid, its breathtaking! you've done an amazing job." Hagrid grinned broadly and said "Thank's in no part to you Minnie, You've more then halved the time it would have taken me." Hermione smiled warmly at him. Hagrid reaching for his jacket which he had thrown over the table said "After all that work, I think we deserve a cup of tea? Do you fancy joining me?" Hermione reached for her own cloak which she'd hung across one of the chairs and said "That sounds great."

They walked the steep path from the entrance to the castle to Hagrid's Hut. When they arrived Hermione was startled to hear the sound of rustling coming from inside the hut. Hagrid had stepped forward and said "Bare with me a minute." He'd disappeared inside, closing the door tightly behind him. Hermione had leaned with her back against the wall of Hagrid's home, she stared out over the garden patch towards the forbidden forest watching the birds circling the whomping willow suspicously.

It only took a few moments before the door was flung open and Hagrid was cuddling the biggest puppy Hermione had ever seen. "You're not 'fraid of dogs are you Minnie?" Hermione shook her head and said "No, I love them." Hagrid broke into a huge grin and said "Well come in and meet Nancy, She's an irish wolf hound only fifteen weeks old." He placed the pup back down on the floor and she flung herself at Hermione, who although knocked to the floor had laughed as she'd kneeled up and stoked the dog who had keenly licked her across the face. "She's a beauty Hagrid." Hermione said as she wrestled herself to her feet, following Hagrid inside his hut. There was a warming glow coming from the fire that been lit and the kettle which had been knestled on the stove was beginning to whistle. She took a seat at the table where he'd indicated and watched as he'd poured the hot water into a giant ruby red tea pot.

Nancy had followed her back into the hut and had taken her spot in a basket next to the fire, closing her eyes before quickly falling asleep and snoring deeply. Hagrid had chuckled and said "She's a girl after my own heart is that one" Hermione had smiled and said "She's wonderful" Hagrid had taken a seat opposite her and offered her a tin which contained treacle fudge saying. "It's halloween you've got to have a sweet treat" Hermione had grinned as she'd reached into the tin and said "Thanks Hagrid." Swooning as she started to eat it she said "This always reminds me of home." Hagrid started to pour the tea, finding a slice of lemon for Hermione and pouring in milk and three sugars for himself. "I've not asked you before but where's home." Hermione had almost choked on her fudge but smiled and said quickly "West Wales, well thats where my grandparents were from. My parents moved around a lot with work we didn't really have a base. So I guess when I think about home I always think of my grandparents." Hagrid finishing his fudge had said "Not where I thought you would say if I'm honest, you've not got the accent for that part of the world." Hermione had smiled and said. "No, I don't really have an accent of anywhere though to be fair." She stirred her tea before continuing, "Where are you from then Hagrid?"

Hagrid smiled at her and said "Well the Norfolk broads is where I was brought up, my Pa had a farm down there." He had a whistful look in his eyes as he mentioned his father and Hermione smiled at him saying "It doesn't get easier, them being gone does it?" She took a sip of her tea and Hagrid looking at her said "Your's too?" Hermione nodded and said "Both in an accident last year. I was lucky to end up here. Not sure where I'd have gone otherwise." Hagrid smiled and said "Dumbledore's a good man." Hermione raised her tea cup in a toast and clinked it against his before saying "To Dumbledore."

Hagrid poured them more tea as they chatted and Hermione found herself really enjoying herself, Hagrid had really opened up to her and she was seeing a different side to him. As they finished the last of their tea Hagrid cleared his throat and said "I'm here if you need me you know, its hard feeling alone without your kin. I know you've got Minerva and Hester but if you ever need anyone else, I'd be happy to give some brotherly advice. Us orphans need to stick together." Hermione had grinned at him and said "I couldn't think of a better big brother- Does this mean I get to annoy you as all little sisters do?" Hagrid groaned and said "No. Now we'd better be going back up to castle or we'll be late." Hermione grabbed a final piece of treacle fudge and looking at her watch said "Oh Goddess is that the time? I need to change before the feast." Jumping to her feet she pulled on her cloak and started running up to the castle. Hagrid was clearing the tea things away chuckling to himself.

Feeling very out of breath when she reached the castle she had stopped at the entrance hall taking deep breaths as she leant against the outer wall. There was a reason why people didn't eat treacle fudge while completing long distance runs. Catching her breath she entered the castle and bumped into Minerva who was just entering the hall. "Minnie, There you are! Where have you been?" Hermione smiled at her said "I was having tea with Hagrid. he asked me down to his hut after I helped him decorate the hall" Minerva smiled at her and said "Well you both did an impressive job the hall looks wonderful." Hermione smiled and said "Hagrid did most it, I just helped. I'm not late am I? I was hoping I'd have time to get changed before the feast." Minerva smiling at her said "You've got time, go but dont loiter." Hermione laughed as she broke into a brisk jog towards her quarters. She entered the third floor corrider and ran into a group of students who had been gathered in a group but had started to disperse when they saw her. Sirius Black and Oscar Goyle were in the centre of the group, they appeared to be in the process of beginning a wizards dual. Aiming her wand she cast "Expelliarmus" both wands flew towards her, both boys turned to stare at her. "There is no dualing anywhere in this castle. 30 points from each of you and you will both serve two detentions with me. I will be advising your head of houses." Both boys nodded at her, Sirius was looking angry and disappointed in himself. Goyle just looked gormless. "Both of you to the great hall now and I will know if you try anything." She returned their wands and watched as they and the group they were with exited the corrider.

Returning to her room, it took her less then ten minutes to change, pulling on a gold coloured tunic with a silver lace overlay, she pulled on her natural colour stockings and tanned boots. She paused quickly in the bathroom rub some of the ointment on her face as she could feel the scar starting to heat up. Grabbing her cloak she left to return to the great hall. She arrived in plenty of time to take her seat between Minerva and Hagrid. "Everything ok?" Minerva had asked her as she'd taken her seat. "I'll go into full details later but I've had to give Mr Black and Mr Goyle detention." Minerva frowned slightly her eyes leaving Hermiones and finiding Sirius who was still looking angry with himself on the Gryffindor table. "Ok, well we will talk about this later then." Their conversation was halted by Dumbledore who stood up to give his opening speech. "Welcome everyone and Happy Halloween to you. Please enjoy the sweet treats and jokes. Thank you to Hagrid and Apprentice Ward for their time this afternoon in preparing the hall as always it looks wonderful. Now tuck in."

Hermione had piled her dessert plate with treacle spounge and custard. Her eyes had been bigger than her stomach though and she found that she had been unable to finish it all. Next to her Minerva was finishing up the jam rolypoly she had taken and was dabbing the corners of her mouth with her napkin. "That was delicious." Hermione had smiled and said "Absolutely, just too much. I can't help myself with anything treacle though." Minerva had laughed at her and said "Well thats good to know. How are you feeling this evening?" Hermione smiled at her and said "Good- Halloween was always one of my favourite times and seeing everyone so happy and enjoying themselves... I guess it reminds me of the good times." Minerva nodded and said "Yes well the wonderful thing about Hogwarts is its consistancy, Halloween was exactly the same here when I was a girl and I expect it to be the same when your grandchildren are here." Hermione laughed and said "I hope so. That thought gives me hope." Minerva smiling at her said. "Good." The feast was concluded shortly and the students being dismissed. Hermione watched them fondly as she saw them trying to carry away sweet treats to enjoy in the common rooms. After they had all left she approach Minerva and Horace to discuss with them the reasons behind the detentions which she had assigned to Sirius and Oscar. They both agreed that it had been a suitable punishment and with her proposal of them completing the detentions seperately. She advised she would send them owls in the morning advising them of the times and locations.

After their discussion Horace had excused himself to go speak to Dumbledore and Minerva had offered Hermione her arm and offered to walk her back to her room. Hermione struggled to hide a yawn and Minerva refused her offer of a nightcap saying "Sleep well Minnie, dont get up too early tomorrow you deserve a lie in." Hermione had smiled and waved her friend off before entering her quarters and falling into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated- I'm back on track now with a plan for more regular updates.

Chapter 8

It felt like only moments had passed before she heard her alarm going off. Rolling over seeing the time she groaned, switching it off she went back to sleep. She woke again with a jolt, having no idea how much time had passed. She rolled back over to look at the clock again 9 O'clock, she'd had that sleep in.

Dragging herself from the bed she walked over to the bathroom and slouched into the shower. The gentle fragrance of jasmine swept over as she washed her hair. She still needed to remind herself that she didn't need to wash her hair twice. It was moments like this, leaning against the shower wall, with the water cascading over her that she missed her curls. Ever since she had been young, she'd enjoyed the weight of her hair in the water.

The shower had definitely helped to wake her up. She used a quick spell to dry her hair, before putting on her creams and the light layer of make up that helped cover her scar. Her wardrobe was still limited so with only a small selection of out of work clothes there wasn't much of a choice. Pulling on a black cable knit jumper over a black cami and dark wash jeans she surveyed herself in the mirror.

Leaving her bedroom, she smiled as she entered her living room as she saw peppermint tea and toast under a stasis charm keeping it warm. "Thank you Blaz." She said out loud, knowing that he would hear her. It didn't take her long to finish, she puled on her boots and grabbed her jacket before making her way to her office.

She wrote letter to Sirius and Oscar giving them details of their detentions, summoning a school owl call Poseidon to deliver the letters. She worked on her lesson plan for the next week. She found herself really warming to teaching, it was a field of work that she'd not really considered before. Defence against the dark arts, was such fascinating field. As her focus was no longer on trying to survive a war, it gave her time she'd not had before to be able to explore the history of the subject. It was fascinating and so varied.

A knock at the door disrupted her from her thoughts, putting her quill down she stretched her arms before getting up and walking towards the door, surprised to see Albus waiting for her at the door.

"I don't suppose you would listen to my reminder that it's the weekend, so there's no need for you to be working today."

Hermione smiled and stepped aside to invite him into the room.

"To be honest I'm enjoying myself."

Albus smiled and said

"I'm glad to hear it my dear, I just wanted to let you know that I have received agreement for you to access the ministry library and vaults. The next stage will be agreeing the times of access. My thoughts would be for you to have a day pass and spend a whole day at a time researching, as you will not be able to remove anything from the vaults except your notes."

Hermione sat at her desk as Albus spoke and rummaged around in her bag locating her schedule.

"That sounds perfect to me, what are the opening hours and where is it based?"

"Access can be agreed at any time, I would suggest a Sunday though as they are normally quieter. The vaults are in London so an easy floo trip. You can either return in the day or perhaps go on the Saturday if there are other things you'd like to see or do."

Hermione smiled and said

"Would next weekend be too soon?"

Albus laughed and said

"I will make the arrangements forthwith. Now before I leave is there anything, I can help you with, to ensure you see at least some of your weekend?"

Hermione smiled and said.

"I've finished my lesson week for the coming fortnight, I'm just trying to figure out what gifts one takes to a naming ceremony and who the gifts are for."

Dumbledore chuckled and said,

"All gifts are always welcome I would say. Don't go with tradition, too many people do that. I always find it much more interesting to think outside of the box."

Hermione smiled and said,

"That's excellent advice, thank you Sir."

Albus shook his head and said

"Enjoy the rest of your day and take care this evening. It is the full moon is it not?"

Hermione nodded and said,

"Yes, I will be meeting Remus later this afternoon, with the nights drawing in we are needing to meet earlier."

Albus nodded again and asked

"How is young Mr Lupin coping?"

"OK I think, it's so difficult and I hope I'm helping even if it is in a small way."

Albus smiled and said

"I'm sure your help is appreciated. Now I must take my leave. There are professors I need to unnerve and students to surprise."

Tipping his hat, he walked towards the door and left.

Hermione carried on with her research, stopping briefly to eat the lunch Blaz brought to her. Thanking him and smiling at the purple blush that always graced his cheeks when she caught him.

The chimes of the school clock signalling three o'clock came around almost without her realising it. Quickly packing away her papers she grabbed her cloak from the coat stand. Securing the office as she left, she made her way towards Gryffindor tower.

As she approached the portrait of the fat lady swung open and Frank Longbottom emerged with Alice Arlington hand in hand. Alice noticed her first and said.

"Good Afternoon Apprentice Ward, can we help you?"

Hermione smiled at her and said,

"I wouldn't want to delay you, but if you had a moment to retrieve Mr Lupin for me that would be most appreciated."

Frank smiled and kissing Alice on the cheek her retreated back into the common room. Hermione smiled at Alice and asked

"What have the two of you planned for the afternoon then Miss Arlington, it's a beautiful day?"

Alice blushed and said,

"We're heading over to the greenhouses, Professor Sprout is letting me help her with the new batch of Mandrakes she's growing. They're only tiny seedlings but they need to be watered so often. They also like to be sung to so I'm going to keep them company for an hour or two."

Hermione smiled and said

"That sounds fascinating, is Herbology something you're interested in?"

Alice nodded and said

"Oh yes, there's something so wonderful about watching something grow and nurturing it through the different stages of its development. Plants are so beautiful and unique and there's so much to learn from them."

Hermione smiled and focusing on Alice's face to remember the passion that she showed when talking about Herbology, hoping one day to be able to share it with Neville. The portrait swung open again and Frank appeared with Remus and Sirius in tow.

"Thank you, Mr Longbottom I hope the two of you have an enjoyable time with the mandrakes."

Frank and Alice nodded as they left walking towards the stairs. Hermione turned her attention to Remus and Sirius.

"Mr Lupin, I'm afraid to inform you that your grandmother has suffered a turn."

Holding up her hand she said,

"She's being well looked after, but has asked for you. I am to escort you to her home. Is there anything that you need before we leave? Your mother has informed me that she has taken spare clothes and is waiting for you at your grandmother's home."

Remus had gone pale but nodded and moved to leave with her. Sirius grabbed his hand and pulled him back for a moment saying.

"I'm so sorry Remus, I hope everything is ok."

Remus nodded again, smiling weakly at him said.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have leave the gobstone tournament."

Sirius laughed and said

"Don't worry about that, I'll win it for both of us. Take care of yourself and owl me if you need anything."

Remus nodded and started to walk towards the stair case. Hermione waited for a moment watching Sirius before saying.

"Thank you, Mr Black, you enjoy the rest of your day."

Sirius nodded but barely looked at her as he focused on Remus' retreating form. Hermione followed Remus down the stairs and met him at the bottom where he waited for her silently. They carried on through the halls walking in silence until they reached the front gate. Hermione silently cast a notice me not charm on them as they walked through the grounds.

The walk didn't take long but Remus was silent throughout. Hermione pulled ahead when they reached the whomping willow, freezing the tree while she opened the entrance to the tunnel. Remus climbed slowly and began the lonely walk to the screaming shack.

Hermione waited until he disappeared from sight before unfreezing the tree. Looking at the sky she could see the sun beginning to set. Not wanting to return to the castle straight away she went for a walk around the lake.

The moon was full in the sky by the time she returned to the castle and dinner was already in progress. She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible when entering the dining hall late, but lots of people stopped to look and whisper as she walked across the hall and climbed the stairs to the head table. Taking a seat next to Hagrid she began filling her plate with vegetables before adding a slice of chicken pie. Once she had finished Minerva escorted her back to her room agreeing to meet her at midday the following day to travel together to the Weasley's house for the naming ceremony.

Hermione poured herself a glass of fire whiskey and sat facing the window watching the moon as it travelled across the sky, feeling her heart break for her friend who was so alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She woke up when the alarm sounded, she'd set it for two hours before dawn so wasn't surprised to see how dark it was outside. Her head ached from the excessive fire whiskey she'd consumed but knocking back a pepper up potion after her shower she started to feel more like herself. She dressed quickly and wrestled herself into her black boots while pulling her heavy cloak off its hook.

On the table by the entrance sat the basked she'd asked Blaz to put together for her to take to the cabin. She took the steady walk to the whomping willow, waiting for the first crack of dawn to grace the sky before descending into the tunnel.

Casting a Lumos she carefully made her way along the tunnel, having to stoop slightly to avoid the roots that were growing through the roof. Cautiously she began the ascent, Remus was lying on the floor of the kitchen at the back of the shack. He was curled up in a ball, bruising and blood covering him, evidently the wolf had spent the evening trying to claw its way through the back door.

Hermione levitated him onto the table which had been bolted to the floor. Pulling the blanket from the basket she covered him and placed a pillow under his head. Flicking her wand at the fireplace she lit it, having no concerns about anyone seeing the smoke from the chimney after having cast an illusion spell on it the previous month. Moving back over to where Remus slept, she began to cast cleaning spells to wash away the blood and grime from him.

The fire had built up to a reasonable heat before Remus awoke. Hermione had pulled the blanket back from him and was rubbing a crème into his exposed arms. Remus groaned and said,

"What are you rubbing on me?"

Hermione smiled and said

"It's a lotion made with violets and lilies it should help with some of the pain."

Remus nodded and said, its cooling. Looking down at himself he said

"How bad was I?"

Hermione met his eyes and said,

"I think we can chalk this month up as a success, obviously there was bruising and some cuts but nothing was broken. How do you feel?"

Remus tried to sit up and said

"Like I've been hit by a bus."

Hermione nodded and said, I've laid some clothes out for you and indicated the pile next to him while turning back to the fire giving him some privacy. Remus slid off the table and started to slowly pull on the clothes which Hermione had brought him. He just finished buttoning up his shirt when Hermione turned back round, it was then that he noticed the kettle over the fire, she held a steaming bowl out to him.

"It's beef and ginger broth, you need to make sure you drink it all."

Remus sat on the table and started to drink from the bowl, feeling it warming him all the way to his toes. It didn't take him long to down it all.

Hermione smiled and said,

"More?"

Remus shook his head and said,

"No Thank you."

Hermione nodded and said

"No problem, now how are you feeling, any bad aches or anything that feels worse than it should do?"

Remus assessed himself silently and said,

"No, I think I'm ok."

Hermione started packing up everything back into the basket, handing him a vial of the lotion she said,

"Make sure you use this if anything aches."

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out another vial filled with a caramel coloured liquid,

"This is for tonight, take it when you're in bed and it will help you sleep."

Remus smiled and put both vials in his pocket. Sliding off the table he slowly got his bearings, Hermione offered him her arm which he accepted as she carried the basket. Once again, she cast a notice me not over them as they walked back to the castle, heading straight up to Madame Pomfrey for a thorough check up before he returned to the common room. As she turned to leave Remus called out to her and said.

"Thank you, Apprentice Ward."

Hermione smiled and said

"You're welcome Mr Lupin, now rest up and try and enjoy the rest of your Sunday."

She walked quickly back to the Great hall, hoping to catch the tail end of breakfast, Minerva was sat on the top table. Hermione sat in the empty chair next to her and began pouring herself some tea. Minerva passed her the porridge and whispered.

"How was Mr Lupin?"

Hermione piled up her bowl with and said

"Fine, he's with Poppy but he's fine."

Minerva smiled and said,

"Good, how are you?"

Hermione was slicing a banana over the top of her porridge smiled and said,

"I'm ok, glad its over for another month. Looking forward to this afternoon though."

Minerva nodded and said,

"Yes, the naming ceremony will be a lot fun, Poppy and Pomona will be meeting us at the main gate at 12. Now if you excuse me, I need to have a word with Althea about how the team are looking ahead of the Hufflepuff match next week."

Hermione smiled as Minerva left, watching as she walked over to where the Gryffindor Captain Althea Thomlinson sat. Finishing her breakfast quickly, she gathered her basket and dropped it in to Blaz at the kitchen before returning to her room.

Taking a seat on the settee, she began work on her gifts for the Weasley's. She'd completed them at 11 and started to get ready, changing from her jeans and jumper into a midnight blue tunic, neutral tights and her caramel boots. Instead of a cloak she pulled her pea green cord coat and pulled the belt tight around her waist before grabbing a silver knitted hat.

Leaving her quarters, she bumped into Sirius as she walked around the corner to the main hallway.

"Sorry Apprentice Ward."

He said as he rubbed his elbow, which had banged into her. Hermione smiled at him and said.

"No problem Mr Black, is your elbow ok?"

He nodded and she continued

"Where are you off to this afternoon?"

He pulled the strap of his bag and said

"I'm meeting Remus in the Library."

Hermione smiled and said,

"Well I hope you both have a good time."

"You too."

Hermione continued towards the main hall where Minerva, Poppy and Pomona were waiting. Rushing the last couple of steps, when she reached them, she said,

"So sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Nonsense, You're right on time."

Minerva said as the school clock chimed noon, continuing her conversation with Pomona they started to walk towards the main gate. Hermione fell into step with poppy who crossed arms with her.

"How are you doing my dear? Are you settling in ok?"

Poppy asked as they walked, Hermione smiled and said,

"I'm good thank you Poppy, sorry I've not managed to come and visit you recently, I've been so busy!"

Poppy smiled and said,

"Don't worry, I'm happy not seeing people if it means they've been in good health."

Hermione laughed as they walked and said,

"Well I will make more of an effort to come up and see you."

Shortly, they reached the gate and one they were through the main entrance, Minerva pulled out an empty jam jar portkey. They all reached forward to touch it and were soon spinning through the air. Moments later they landed in a field, which Hermione recognised as being next to the orchard behind the Burrow. Experience of Portkeys meant that she didn't feel as sick afterwards anymore.

Smiling as the burrow came into view, Hermione could see a younger Mr Weasley arranging the tables on the lawn. There was music coming from the kitchen and voices everywhere, laughing and chatting. Hermione felt like she had come home. Hester appeared suddenly on the lawn with Arthur in her arms a young child with fiery red hair, Hermione could only assume was Bill. Waving as she same them arriving, Hester came over still clutching a squirming Bill.

"So glad you could come."

Hester pulled them each into a one-armed hug. Pomona and Poppy began chatting with Hester immediately talking about the gardens. Arthur had wandered over and was chatting with Minerva. Hermione was standing next to Hester smiling at Bill who was valiantly straining against Hester's arms and reaching out towards her.

"Where are you trying to get to then champ?"

Hester asked, seeing how intently he was staring at Hermione, she held him out to her and said.

"I think Minnie you've got an admirer; are you ok to take him?"

Hermione held her arms out and lovingly accepted him.

"I'm quite taken with him too, to be honest."

Hester laughed and said,

"Do you think you'd be ok to take him back up to the house? I'm sure Molly is wondering where he's wandered off to."

Hermione nodded and said,

"No problem, come on little man."

Twisting him so he was balanced on her hip, she jiggled him up and down as they walked towards the back door. There was shouting and suddenly two forms ran quickly from the door.

"You'd better run!"

The twins ducked as a potato came flying through the air, Hermione swaying to avoid being hit by it. Seeing her one of them launched himself in front of her and shouted.

"Molly, your guests are here and you nearly got our marvellous nephew with that Potato."

Mrs Weasley came flying out of the door,

"Gid, I swear if you are hiding behind Billy again…"

Seeing Hermione, she smiled and rubbed her hands in her apron. Hermione stepped forward and said,

"Hi Mrs Weasley, I'm Minnie Ward, sorry Hester asked me to bring Bill back to you."

Molly smiled and accepted her first born back into her arms.

"Call me Molly, we've heard so much about you my dear, it's lovely to meet you. Please come in! can I get you some tea?"

Hermione followed her back into the kitchen and saw Charlie sat in a bassinet on the table next to a pile of sandwiches.

"Tea would be lovely, but let me you must be so busy!"

Walking towards the cupboard, she knew the cups were kept in she grabbed two cups, before walking over to the basket where the cutlery was stored. Molly sat down with Bill bouncing on her knee, watching curiously as Hermione successfully navigated her way around the disorganised kitchen.

"Your certainly handy."

Molly commented watching as she poured them both a tea, adding lemon to her own cup and a dash of milk with two sugars to Molly's. Realising that it was perhaps strange that she knew her way around the kitchen and the way Molly drank her tea without asking. Hermione swore silently to herself and smiled at Molly saying.

"My grandmother always thought I was a tea witch. As gifts go its not great but it makes me an awesome hostess."

Molly laughed heartily and said

"Well you'll always be welcome here, tea is a currency in the Weasley household, though Mother is more of a coffee person…"

Hermione laughed and said.

"I've got that down and I've got a packet of ginger nuts in my desk for when she's scary."

Molly smiled and said,

"I can see why she likes sharing an office with you."

Bill was reaching across to Hermione again and placing her tea cup down she reached her arms out to him. He squirmed across the table to her and settled happily on her lap. Molly smiled at her and said,

"You have a gift- that boy sits still for no one."

Hermione laughed and said,

"They're both so beautiful, you must be very happy."

Molly smiled lovingly at Charlie who was still asleep and said.

"I always wanted two boys. I can't believe we've been so lucky to get them so quickly."

The door to the kitchen swung open again and one of the twins returned sitting heavily on the bench next to Hermione, he reached down and ruffled Bills curls before winking at Hermione and saying.

"Well done, our lad! Looks like you've pulled a good one there."

Hermione turned scarlet and choked on her tea. Molly glared at him and said

"Fabian, that is no way to talk to mum's guest."

Wincing he looked apologetically at Hermione and said,

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were a friend of Molly's, be good if you didn't tell Ma about that, or if you did maybe till her it was Gid?"

The door swung open and Hester was stood there with Minerva who was trying to hide a smile and a pretty blonde witch who was staring past them. Hester reached over and slapped Fabian across the top of the head saying.

"Whichever one you are, leave off Minnie. She's far too sensible for you."

Winking at her again he held out his hand and said,

"So, you're the famous Minnie, Lovely to meet you."

Hermione, whose cheeks were still flaming gripped his hand said

"Charmed."

Dinner was served shortly and everyone made their way outside to the tables which Arthur had laid out. Hermione was sat next to the pretty witch she had seen with Hester who introduced herself as Pandora Lovegood, Hermione enjoyed an in-depth conversation about the properties of copper agate for defensive spells.

Hermione, filled up her plate with Mrs Weasleys Chicken and Ham pie, mashed potato and vegetables. Followed by steaming sticky toffee pudding with custard. Once all the dinner had been eaten, it was time for presents to be given. Hermione was nervous about presenting hers, she passed Molly a dragon night light, she'd transfigured which would fly around his crib at night blowing soft flames of illumination. She also passed a second parcel which was addressed to Bill, who opened his gift excitedly. It was a puzzle box with different layers of games and puzzles which needed to be solved before you moved onto the next. He was transfixed as he started to solve the first level.

Molly gathered her in a warm hug and thanked her for both the presents. Hermione blushed and took her seat next to Pandora again.

The sun had begun to set, and both the boys were put to bed. Arthur and the twins lit fires in the garden to keep all the guests warm. There was laughing and dancing and joy everywhere. Hermione was trying to absorb every moment of it. She felt so close to home here. When the dancing had started, she had watched the couples as they had danced. Before she knew what had happened, she had been swept into a polka with Gideon and then Fabian. Both were impressive dancers who kept her in step with the dance, despite her two left feet. Once the dances had finished she returned to the table with her glass of wine and sat with Hester and Molly chatting and laughing the night away with them.

It was about 11 O'clock when Minerva approached her, Hermione was stifling a yawn. They got ready to leave, Hermione had arranged to come and visit Molly again in a couple of weeks for dinner and games with the boys.

It didn't take them long to return to the school and Hermione fell into her bed and asleep straight away, trying not to think about the following day being Monday.


End file.
